Daydreams and Delusions
by AdrinaStark
Summary: A series of one-shots centred around Captain Swan and the Royal Family.
1. Moments

**A/N:** I'm going to start this series of drabbles to get back into the writing game and to hopefully help me deal with the hiatus (how awesome was the season finale though, I'm not ashamed to say I've already watched it three times). This story in particular has been rattling around my head since The Tower aired, I just never got around to writing it and I just changed my ideas to (hopefully) fit after the finale.

As always, I don't anything (except my Gameboy). All reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Emma Swan had never believed she could be happy. Happiness was for other people, people with homes and families and not foster kids who were abandoned on the side of the road. If it always turned out like this, Emma was happy to be proven wrong. Of course, even in her wildest dreams that faded as she grew older did Emma picture drinking (her with cocoa and him with Earl Grey) with her father (who was her age), watching her (newborn) brother as her mother slept in the next room. Things had been peaceful since her return from the past but she felt that David had been wanting to tell her something since he had gotten his memories back from the past year, she was just waiting for him to start. She and David had settled with their drinks at the dining room table with Neal strapped in to his own little chair after Mary Margaret had declared she couldn't stay awake any longer. Emma leaned forward to stroke Neal's cheek, which seemed to prompt David into action.

"You know," he started, "back in the Enchanted Forest, before we knew we were having him, I had the strangest dream."

Emma turned from Neal to watch her father as he stared at his tea with what looked like – guilt?

He continued, "We had just moved into Regina's – your mother's – castle and I dreamed that I was back in your nursery. It was just the way we had left it, the way it was the night I put you in the wardrobe, but then you were there." David looked up, eyes shining and he smiled.

"You were all grown up and looked so beautiful, you told me you were getting some last minute practice because it was your first ball. And..." He paused for a moment, and Emma couldn't decide if his eyes were shining because he was lost in the memory or because it upset him.

"I got to dance with you. When you're mother was pregnant, we talked about the big events, first steps, first words and of course, your first ball. It was perfect and you were a natural." David gave her a big smile then, full of pride before it faded and showed a look of loss Emma had seen so many times in the mirror.

"I told you it was everything I ever wanted for you and you told me you were never here, because I failed you. You were sucked into the wardrobe, I couldn't stop it, but before you were taken, you said something I'm never going to forget." David looked over to Neal, a loving glance before he looked at Emma, an apology in his eyes, "You told me not to fail the next one."

Emma was floored. She had never considered that her parents thought they had failed her, they had always seemed so confident. She got her best chance because of them, even if she hadn't always been able to appreciate it. Emma had never been good with words, actions had always seemed easier but she struggled to find a way to ease the guilt in her father's eyes.

Before she could speak, David reached over and grabbed her hand.

David just smiled at her and said, "I'm just glad you got to go to your first ball. Even if it wasn't in your honour."

A lightbulb went off in Emma's brain and she stood up, still holding her father's hand and walked around to his side of the table.

David looked at her with confusion as she stood in front of him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Emma dragged him out of his seat to stand in the only open space in the loft.

"At my first ball, I was a little busy trying to get you and Mum together to memorise all the dances. So, I want you to teach me." She smiled at him and she was delighted to get a smile in return and she still felt a little shocked and giddy to see the love in his eyes.

"Okay," David started, "You place your right hand on my shoulder..." As David instructed her on the proper dancing forms of the Enchanted Forest – blaming Killian for getting some things wrong – Emma thought about moments. Bad times might be coming, and the next evil might be waiting for them, but right now, Emma was dancing with her father and making a good memory she'd never forget.

Later, when Mary Margaret woke up and burst into tears at the sight of her husband and daughter dancing, she'd wonder why she was so scared of the idea of home. As she picked up her little brother to dance – and heard her father trying to comfort her mother – she'd wonder why she never thought she'd deserved this life. As her son stumbled in and insisted on trying, she thought that everything was perfect, even if her feet were getting sore and her mother was a strict dance teacher. Later, when she regaled everything to a certain pirate – who was indignant to the insults about his form – she realised she had never felt more glad that she had finally found her way home.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I just would like some more Daddy Charming moments. The dream-dance sequence is still one of my favourite scenes from this season, I just hope we can have a real one soon (wedding dance maybe).

Adrina Stark


	2. Amends

**A/N: **And we have another update. I know it's supposed to revolve around Captain Swan and the Royal Family, but is seems we have a guest star of Will Scarlet. It's set a week or so after the end of Season 3. Please enjoy and review.

As always, I own nothing (except my TARDIS mug).

* * *

When Will Scarlet returned to Storybrooke, he wasn't sure what to expect. He heard rumours of curses and Wicked Witches and flying monkeys and he was hoping he could keep his head down, get his jobs done and quickly get out of there. _Although_, he considered, as he climbed out of the Rabbit Hole that appeared in the Storybrooke docks, _it'd be nice to have a bit of a break_.It was going to be strange for him not to be noticed wherever he went, something he had grown increasingly used to, first as a thief and secondly as a king. Will thought it might be nice to take some time away from all the pomp and ceremony (and the hard work he and Ana were putting into rebuilding Wonderland) and he would never admit how glad he was to be back in his leather jacket and jeans. Wonderland clothes just don't seem to compare.

The Rabbit crawled out of the Rabbit Hole beside him with a huff and checked his watch. "You need to be back here in a week," he said, gazing at him over his glasses, "I don't want to have to go searching for you and I don't want to get on your wife's bad side again."

Will grinned and twisted the ring on his left hand, "I don't know what you're talking about, Rabbit, Ana's the White Queen, embodiment of light and hope." He smiled and remembering laughing with Ana about the new mythology that had started up about her. He felt an ache in his chest already and wondered how he could go a whole week without her.

The Rabbit snorted and tapped out a new hole before waving and jumping in. Will straightened his jacket and began walking in the direction he thought Granny's was in – seemed the best place for gossip beside the long trek to the dwarf mines – before he stopped in his tracks upon hearing a familiar and terrifying voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Knave of bloody Hearts. What brings you all the way out here, mate?"

Will quickly spun around to see none other than Captain Hook lounging by a building, looking completely at ease and grinning like he'd been given a new toy.

_Bloody hell_. "Bloody hell", Will muttered, trying to back up and see where he could run. "Don't tell me her Majesty is bloody well here as well."

Hook pushed off the building and shook his head, "I'm afraid the Queen is dead."

Will could not describe the relief that washed through his body after hearing Hook. "Thank God," he muttered, eyes still searching for an escape route.

Hook tutted, "Her daughter is in town though, so she may not appreciate your sentiment. But you haven't answered my original question, what are you doing here, mate? And stop thinking of running away, I'm not in a mood to chase you."

Will stopped side-eyeing exit strategies and looked at Hook. "Not that it's any of your business, _mate_. But I'm here to talk to some people."

Hook raised an eyebrow and gave Will a smirk he really didn't miss. "And who might you be looking for, mate? I've been in the town for longer than you, maybe I can help."

Will looked at Hook sceptically and tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice, "I think I remember my way around, thanks for the offer." With that, he spun around and began walking in the direction of Granny's, trying not to feel like he would have a hook between his shoulder blades any minute.

He heard Hook curse and jog to catch up with him, falling in with him when he did. Will tried to observe him out of the corner of his eye as he walked. Something about the man seemed different, Will might have considered him less deadly had he been thinking about anyone but Captain Hook. Then again, the fact he didn't have a hook in between his shoulder blades did seem to indicate some sort of change.

"So, Knave," Hook asked dispassionately, "Where are we going?"

"I am meeting up with some people, you are bloody well stalking me, Hook. And my name isn't Knave." Will replied with a growl.

"Well, I do have some relations with the Sheriff and I think she would be very interested in a new party in town, so I consider this my – I believe it's called – 'civic' duty, rather than stalking." Hook replied with a grin, in a softer tone he continued, "And 'Hook' isn't my name either."

Will had no reply to that so they lapsed into silence as they continued down Main Street. When he saw Granny's, Will gulped and steeled himself for his first of many apologies, and possibly the one that would get him killed. Hook seemed to twitch excitedly beside him and Will followed his gaze to see a blonde woman and a brown haired boy walking towards them. Hook seemed to completely forget he was there as he surged forward to greet them, smiles lighting up both the boy's and the woman's face.

Will watched in confusion as he greeted the woman – was that the bloody Saviour-Sheriff? – with a quick kiss and ruffled the boy's hair. This Hook was one Will had never seen before and Will finally realised what was so different about Hook, it was his eyes. Hook had always terrified Will because of them, so blue and filled with almost a mad rage, like nothing would get between him and his goal, even if that meant his death. His eyes now were free, full of life and – Will struggled with the very idea of it – love.

"Swan, Henry," Hook said with a flourish, "I'd like you to meet the Knave of Hearts, he's here from Wonderland to apparently 'see some people'".

The boy – Henry – turned to him with excitement, "Awesome. I don't think you're in my book though. Did you work for the Queen of Hearts? How'd you get to Storybrooke? What's Wonderland like?"

The Saviour smiled at her son fondly before she turned to look at Will, and he felt like a rabbit in her crosshairs. "I would like to know what you're doing in Storybrooke. Not fleeing a Jabberwocky, I hope."

Will stared at her in confusion, "No, uh, the Jabberwocky's under our control for now. She's not going to hurt anyone. As for the other thing," Will looked at the ground in embarrassment before shifting his gaze between the three of them, "I made some mistakes before and I'm here to make amends." He paused for a beat before he remembered how he'd been introduced and said indignantly, "And I'm not the Knave anymore, _Hook_, the name's Will Scarlet."

He didn't think it was possible, but this seemed to make Henry's eyes light up even more, "Like the Merry Man?" he asked with a big grin.

_Bloody hell_.

* * *

Will had gotten to the stage where he was just bemused by the turn of events. He was sitting in a booth in Granny's across from Henry, trying to answer the boy's questions, while his mother and Hook were talking quietly in the corner, probably trying to decide if he was a threat to his town. It seemed a little unfair, he hadn't even done anything – yet – and he was already in trouble with the law. Will's eyes widened in fear as he saw Granny coming over with a drink for Henry, and he figured the Saviour-Sheriff would have to deal with whatever pieces were left of him after he spoken to the older woman.

"Granny," he said with his most charming tone as Granny placed the mug down, "you look quite radiant-"

"What do you want, Scarlet?" Granny said sternly, steel eyes peering over her glasses.

Will smiled sheepishly and pulled the keys to the diner out of his pocket, "Only to return these to you and offer you my most sincere apologies for nabbing them in the first place. I had every intention of returning them, I just... became caught up in events."

Granny snatched the keys out of his hands and asked with a raised brow, "You've had them this whole time? Ashley lost these before the first curse was undone." She narrowed her eyes at him and continued, "And the next day there was a hole in my diner floor."

Will held his hands up in supplication, "That was the rabbit's fault, he made me come along and save Alice. I never asked him to stalk me to Storybrooke and drag me into other people's mess."

Granny huffed as Swan and Hook wandered back over, Swan giving him a small smile, "Killian tells me that your method of crossing realms has left a hole in our docks that I'll have to fix up." Will started to apologise – something he did not want to become used to – before she shook her head and sat next to Henry, "Hurry up and have your drink, kid, you've got to get to school."

Henry took a quick gulp and looked to Will, whipped cream on his upper lip, "So, who else are you looking for?"

"Cinderella – I'm not sure what she goes by here – and Robin Hood."

At this point Hook slid into the booth next to him, "What'd you do to offend Cinderella? Steal her shoe?"

Will glared at him and replied, "No, I've got a letter from her sister, she had to stay in Wonderland to manage things there but she wanted to make up Cinderella."

Henry quickly interjected, "Which sister? Anastasia or Driselda? Is she anyone important in Wonderland?"

Will wondered how the boy could know so much before he responded with a smile – one Alice probably would have laughed at and called lovesick, "Anastasia, she's the White Queen in Wonderland."

"And your wife?" Hook asked quietly next to him. Will's eyes widened as he wondered how Hook was the one to figure that out. Across from him, Henry looked like he was going to ask a hundred more questions before Swan told him it was enough and he had to get to school. Henry pouted and had the dregs of his drink while Swan exited the booth and gave Hook a quick kiss. Henry made an exaggerated disgusted noise and his mother responded by smiling and giving him a big kiss on the head as well. Henry laughed and shied away, as Swan said, "Cinderella goes by Ashley here, ask Granny when her next shift is. As for Robin, he should be in soon, Roland likes the pancakes." With a quick nod, she began to walk to the exit. Henry smiled at him, "It was nice to meet you, Will," before he bolted after his mother.

Hook moved to sit across from him, giving him another smirk as Will glared in response, "Are you going to be harassing me all day, mate?"

"Guess it depends if something more entertaining comes along." Hook smiled at him before he frowned as seemed to become serious, "Your wife, was she the woman who hurt you so badly you asked for your heart to be ripped out?"

Will shuddered, remembering the pain of that particular incident, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing mate, just thinking how love is a strange pain we put ourselves through."

Will considered that for a moment, considering if love was the reason why Hook did not seem to be like... Well, Hook, "It seems to have turned out well in the end, Hook."

Hook grunted at that and suddenly stuck out his hand, "Killian Jones." A little perplexed, Will stared as Hook continued, "Hook is the moniker that stuck, not my name." He seemed genuine so Will shook it, "Will Scarlet".

The awkwardness after the handshake was interrupted by the tinkling of the door as Roland pushed in, followed by Robin and what looked like... Marion? Roland was at the bench with his mother as Robin looked around the diner, his eyes falling on Will, "Will?"

Will pushed out of his seat as Robin stalked over, ready for whatever berating or punching the thief would give him for his actions, so he was pleasantly surprised when he was pulled in for a hug.

Robin pulled back and asked happily, "Where have you been? Have you been alright?"

Will nodded, a little choked up, as the man who mentored and sheltered him asked about his wellbeing.

"I've been fine, bloody brilliant actually, but I came here to say I'm sorry. For betraying your trust. It's something I've always regretted doing, you welcomed me and I used you and I'm sorry."

Robin just laughed and pulled him in for another hug. "It's been thirty years, Will, and I'm not very good at holding a grudge. I'm just happy you're okay. All the Merry Men wondered what became of you."

"It's a long story," Will said with a smile and a laugh. He frowned and said with a nod to Marion, "It looks like you've got some stories of your own."

Robin's face seemed to flash with sadness for a moment as he watched his son point objects to his mother at the bench and he nodded, "We've got some interesting campfire stories to tell."

Jones' voice interjected, laced with an undercurrent of fear he never thought to hear from the captain, "I'd hate to break up your reunion lads, but I think we might have a bit of a situation brewing." Will followed his gaze to the windows of Granny's diner, which were frosting over as he watched.

"I've got to go find Swan," Jones muttered and quickly dashed out of the diner.

Robin strode over to his family, telling them to stay with Granny in the diner while he investigated. He was at the door when he turned to Will, "Are you free to lend a hand, Will?" Although he knew Robin was more noble than that, the question felt like a test and Will wanted to prove that he was more than a thief, to Robin and to himself. He just really didn't like the idea of being turned into an icicle.

"Right behind you, Robin," he replied with a sigh. How did a simple trip to make some apologies turn into this? It seemed like he was Will Scarlet, poster boy for getting dragged into events that really had bloody well nothing to do with him. As Will Scarlet stepped into the cold and ice covered streets of Storybrooke, he only had one clear thought running around his head.

_Bloody hell._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked that one! It's been awhile since I watched OUATIW so I apologise if Will seemed out of character. I've never really understood the timeline for OUATIW, but I think it goes like this:

- Pre-curse: Ana and Will travel to Wonderland. She becomes Queen and Will has his heart ripped out and works for the Queen (it probably didn't happen, but I like to think he and Killian had some interactions before Killian and Cora left for the Enchanted Forest). Alice gets Will his heart back and Will somehow finds his way back to the Enchanted Forest to get swept away by the curse.

- Post-curse: The Rabbit appears on the same night Rumplestilkin unleashes the wraith and takes Will to Wonderland. He and Alice save the day, etc etc, and he and Ana rule in Wonderland as the White King and Queen (although, with this logic, I'm not sure how Ana didn't age during the 30 years of the curse, unless there's some timey wimey stuff going on in Wonderland that we don't know about. Another possibility is that he and Ana were stuck in the Enchanted Forest when the curse hit and they left to Wonderland during the curse - Cora somehow popped back and forth between the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland and Will somehow found his way to Storybrooke to stay, but he was never cursed).

I don't know, I've probably spent too much time thinking about it anyway.

Enjoy your day,

Adrina Stark.


	3. Frozen Heart

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews so far! It does make it a joy to continue this particular series. This story has been running around my head since the Elsa reveal (hard to believe it's only been a week), so I hope you enjoy. Please review if you can!

Also, I changed the rating to T because I included a swear and I don't want any sweet, innocent people accidentally reading it.

As always, I own nothing (except my Badminton racquet).

* * *

Emma had never been particularly good at relationships, but over the past couple of years, she'd learnt how to be with her son and parents and she seemed to be getting the hang of it. But there was still a little lost girl buried inside, reminding her of how her previous relationships when she'd told a man she loved him turned out. It was a sad reflection of her life that they ended with jail time and monkey transformations.

She was determined that this time would be different, that this one would stick. And she knew she was being silly but her scars still ran deep so she couldn't help it that she wanted her confession of love for Killian to be perfect. In her deluded mind, if that went well, everything else was also bound to work out. Despite an ice wielding Queen on the loose, Emma was determined to find the perfect time to tell Killian that she loved him. After everything they'd been through, it seemed like a formality at this stage. After all, they were already living together and Killian had given up his home for the past 300 years to find her again, so she had pretty concrete proof that he loved her too. Despite all of her rationalisations, the fear wouldn't leave so when she had time away from icy ambushes, caring for her son, babysitting her brother, spending time with her parents and pirate, she planned.

She wasn't disheartened when her first attempt failed. Confessing in Storybrooke's only classy restaurant was a cliché idea and she was getting pretty distracted by Killian in his suit, so she was almost grateful when the large snowman began attacking the town. Next time, when she suggested they take a walk down to the docks to watch the sun set because so knew how much he missed the ocean, she had the words on the tip of her tongue before a blizzard struck the town. Now she was starting to get a bit annoyed.

There had been a confrontation with Elsa in City Hall and ice was blasting in every direction. Emma had every intention when she got home that night of just blurting it out and telling Killian she loved him – because she could have lost him that day and he just needs to know – but he didn't come home that night. Killian messaged her saying he missed the ocean and snuck aboard one of the boats docked in the harbour to sleep. Emma sat in their apartment alone and wondered if even thinking of saying the words had cursed their relationship.

* * *

Killian stumbled into Granny's, encased in the clothes Emma had bought him as she did not consider his leathers to be warm enough to fight off the winter Storybrooke found itself in. He tried to avoid eye contact with the patrons as he made his way to the bathroom in the back, almost making it before Granny's voice stopped him.

"Well, well, the fearsome captain has finally admitted to the cold. Look at his head."

Killian turned terrified, wondering how she knew when Granny smirked and said, "Beanie looks good on you, captain."

Killian tried to think of a quip to return but he still felt sick to his stomach so all he could offer up was a weak smile before he practically ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He leaned over the bathroom sink, trying to steady his breathing as with a shaky hand, he removed the woollen cap from his head. His panic began to rise as he saw that most of his hair on the right side of his skull had been bleached white. He ran his hand through his hair in the hopes that it would come out - that it would go away, that this wouldn't be happening to him - to no avail.

He moved his hand to his heart where he had been struck yesterday by a wayward blast of ice. He made his excuses as soon as he realised what would happen to him, stole a beanie to cover the evidence and spent the night away from Emma so he could think about how he could fix this. But no bright ideas came and he spent the night desperately unhappy, wishing he was safe in Emma's arms, not about to face turning into a glorified sculpture alone.

He could feel it, the ice running through his veins, trying to destroy him inside out. He felt like his every breath should frost and his fingers should be stiff but the only symptom he was showing so far was the change of his hair.

Killian slid down the bathroom wall, massaging his temples and considering his predicament. Going by the bags under his eyes, last night was a fruitless attempt as he didn't manage to sleep or think of a plan. Just for a moment, he wanted to pretend that he was okay, that he just woke up with Emma, he would make an innuendo about the cold and sharing body heat, or he'd make her a hot cocoa to see her smile. Maybe Henry would come back for breakfast before he went to school and they'd have pancakes together, Henry doing the mixing and Emma on clean up because she not could flip them right, not like Killian. The pain in his chest seemed to lessen as he pictured the scene, only to be jolted out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

"Jones, it's me, let me in."

Killian stood up and slipped the cap back on his head before opening the door, surprised to see David, face narrowed in a frown. Killian tried to give his best smile, "How can I help you, mate? Bathroom can be yours in a minute."

David looked furtively around before he pushed Killian back in the bathroom and closed the door behind him, "Emma said you didn't go home last night, what happened to you?"

Killian gave his best smirk, "I don't see how that's any of your business, mate, now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." Killian tried to push past him but David grabbed his arm on his way past and said sincerely, "Talk to me, Killian."

He sighed and looked down, remembering a time when a certain prince had been nicked by a poison-tipped arrow, and how that seemed to have a happy ending. He pulled the cap off his head and said simply, "I don't know how long I have."

David stared at his hair with shock and the first thing he said was not what Killian was expecting, "You have to tell Emma."

"Are you mental, mate? I don't want to hurt her with this. I'm telling you so I don't have to tell her, like you did."

David just shook his head, "If the dreamshade incident taught me anything, it's that Snow and I are a team, and secrets only get in the way of that. You have to tell her, you can work it out together."

Gods, Killian knew he was right, but he'd been hiding from the truth all night because he was terrified. Of what he wasn't sure, hurting her, losing her, never seeing her again. But he nodded to David who clapped him on the back, "I just left her at the station, you talk to her and I'll talk to Gold about a cure."

Killian nodded again, finally feeling a glimmer of hope as they set out from Granny's. David ran off in the opposite direction as Killian made his way to the Sheriff's station, picking up his pace when he finally saw the building. Regina and Henry had just exited as he was a couple of houses away and it made Killian's heart feel lighter as the lad smiled and rushed towards him. His happiness didn't last long as an eerie silence settled over the street and Killian paused, searching for danger he knew was coming. An icy wind blasted him back as two large snowmen formed behind Regina.

"Henry, run!" Regina screamed as a fireball appeared in her hand. She blasted it at the first snowman and Henry began making his way to the Sheriff's station. Killian picked himself up the ground and forced himself to move as the second snowman began lumbering towards Henry, cursing his distracted state as he realised he wasn't armed. Henry made the mistake of looking behind him and tripped over the curb, Killian barely giving it any thought before he stood between the lad and the snowman. He had no weapon and ice following through his veins and the snowman was raising his icy club.

Killian thought of ice and protection and shielding the lad he'd become so fond of, he thought of green eyes and a laugh that could brighten any day, and then he let go. He let go of the reasons he did not want to freeze and focused on the reason he did, which were really the same, he loved Emma and Henry and he would do anything to stop them from being harmed.

His only regret as the ice encased him was that he never properly said the words.

* * *

Emma had hoped that she had already experienced the most terrible events the world could throw at her. She'd seen her son die and thought she witnessed her mother burnt at the stake. When saw Killian's body covered in ice as he protected her son, when she saw the last puff of air leave his lips and the snowman's club shatter harmlessly against his frozen side, Emma felt like the world had just shattered beneath her feet and she was falling into the unknown.

A fireball took the snowman from behind and both Emma and Regina rushed towards Henry, who was scrambling to his feet. Regina pulled him into a hug and upon seeing that he was safe, Emma walked numbly around Killian's frozen form. She felt like she was moving through water, she vaguely heard Regina muttering soothing nonsense to Henry and Henry was repeating the phrase, "he saved me", over and over again. Emma reached up to stroke Killian's face and felt the tears leave warm tracks over her frozen cheeks.

"Come back to me, Killian," she whispered as she leaned into his frozen lips. When nothing happened, she pulled back in confusion and said louder, "I love you," kiss, "You always come back", kiss, "I need you," kiss, "Bloody hell, Killian, come back to me." Emma hadn't realised she was yelling until she felt Henry sidle up next to her and grab her hand, but Emma couldn't take any comfort from her son because she wasn't enough. The pain in her hips seemed incomparable to the knowledge that her love wasn't enough. Killian loved her so much that he froze rather than let any harm come to her son and she couldn't love him enough to break a stupid curse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered, tears streaming and Henry held one hand and she stroked Killian's face with the other.

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for," a voice behind her said, "You're just not doing the right thing."

Emma spun around and pushed Henry behind her as Elsa watched them from across the road.

Elsa continued, "The idea of a true love's kiss has always seemed absurd to me. You need to show your love, not just kiss them and hope it'll work." She gave a crystalline laugh, "I'm actually impressed with the pirate, he had such a warm heart, I'm sure he would have been able to hold on for at least another day, not many could be able to do that."

Emma felt a powerful anger flash through her veins and it took every bit of her willpower not to launch a magical attack at the icy queen, "Unfreeze him," she said instead.

Elsa gave a delicate shrug, "I can't. Only an act of true love can and that's up to you. For now, I think I might keep him." Elsa gave a cold smile as Killian appeared next to her. Emma moved forward and Elsa tutted, running a finger down his face, "I control the ice, not you, and if you want him back, you know where I'll be." With that she disappeared in a flurry of snow and Emma collapsed to the ground, wishing for nothing but his warm arms around her.

* * *

Emma sat in the dinner – their informal meeting place – and fiddled with her hot cocoa as voices buzzed around her head. David was talking to Gold and Regina, using furious hand gestures as Mary Margaret nodded beside him. What they were arguing about, Emma had no clue, and she didn't care. How could she care when Killian was frozen? She felt so helpless just sitting there and her despair was slowly giving way to anger. The mug in front of Emma shattered, jolting her out of her reverie and the others stopped their arguments to stare at her.

"I told you, you need to control your magic Emma, don't let it control you," Regina snapped.

"While you stand there and bicker, Killian is frozen in her damn ice palace. Gold, she was in your vault, don't you know how to undo it?" Emma alleged, sliding out of the booth.

Gold sighed and gave her a condescending look, "She was in my vault, because her powers were unwieldy and strange, even for me. If you hadn't have brought her back, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"And if you hadn't shoved us in your vault, we wouldn't be anywhere near her!"

"Alright, alright," David interjected, "arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. It seems simple to me, Elsa said the only way to save Jones was to perform an act of true love. We're not going to be able to do that if we all sit here, we need to get over there-"

"And what?" Regina scoffed. "Hope Emma gets the opportunity to show her love and hope it breaks the curse, or were you volunteering?"

"True love can break any curse, Regina, you just need to have faith. And we're going, with or without you." Mary Margaret said firmly.

Emma had never felt more grateful to her parents and she gave them a weak smile before addressing Gold and Regina, "We're going to attack her ice palace whether or not you will be there to back us up. So you can help us and give us a fighting chance, or you can let us go and lose the only people who might be able to help you defeat her."

Gold sighed and muttered something about saying goodbye to Belle before he left. Regina narrowed her eyes, "I'm doing this for Henry," she said, before making her way to the back room where Ruby was looking after Henry and Neal.

Emma pulled her parents in for a hug, "Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Dad." She muttered into their hair, perilously close to tears. She felt her father's comforting hand on her head and her mother's on her back and she took strength from their support, focusing on her task ahead.

* * *

If Elsa wanted to hide her whereabouts, she was going about it the wrong way. After her presence in the town had been revealed, the first thing she did was build an ice palace near the Wicked Witch's old lair, almost daring anyone to challenge her.

Emma pushed open the door, gun in hand and Killian's sword strapped to her hip. Her parents followed, armed with their trademark sword and bow, with Regina and Gold bringing up the rear with nothing but their magic. The palace opened to a large, circular room with a curved staircase at the back. Killian was positioned in the centre, his arms still spread protectively and Emma resisted the urge to rush towards him.

Elsa was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down upon them with a cold expression. She raised her hands and magic burst from her fingers, causing numerous snowmen to form around Killian. In the moment before they charged, Emma was sure of one thing, she'd never build a fucking snowman again.

Whenever Emma tried to recall her previous fights, the events blurred to just the feeling of adrenaline, the need to move, to strike, to feel. Now she was just in motion, shoot the snowman, when that proves ineffective, try and hack it with the sword, if ice begins forming on the blade and racing towards your hand, drop it and blast the snowman with a fireball.

Emma made her way to Killian, giving him a quick once-over before taking a defensive position in front of him. She just needed to hold them off long enough for Regina and Gold to make their way over, so they could combine their magic and transport Killian out of there. Then they'd be able to figure out this act of true love nonsense.

The tide seemed to be turning against them as Gold and David were trapped on one side of the room, with Mary Margaret and Regina trapped on the other. Emma tried to lend support while sticking close to Killian but she desperately tried to think of a plan to get them out of this mess she'd led them into.

In the end, they were saved by a fireball.

Emma had been busy dispatching a snowman when she noticed the wayward fireball approaching where Killian was. She barely had time to think, she could only react, throwing her body in the way as she wrapped her arms around Killian's ice form. She almost felt the heat on her back when a wave of pure magic emanated from Killian, dissipating the fireball and cutting through the snowmen.

Emma was distracted by the feel of warm arms around her and a lilt in her ear that she thought she'd never hear again, "Emma, what happened, love?"

Emma pulled back to look into his eyes, so blue and filled with endless love. She was about to respond when a crash echoed through the palace and Emma saw pieces from the ceiling were beginning to fall around them. She looked up to Elsa who still stood at the top of the stairs, and the woman gave what seemed to be a respectful nod before she disappeared in a puff of snow.

"Emma, we have to get out of here," her mother called, and Emma grabbed Killian's hand and pulled him out of the palace as it collapsed around them.

* * *

They didn't manage to talk until they were back at their apartment that night. Killian had been checked over and declared healthy by Dr. Whale. He had joked that he was glad he could remove the 'atrocious accessory you call a beanie' and had sweetly embraced Henry after he ran up to him to give him a hug. Henry didn't want to let Killian out of his sight, so he had only recently surrendered to his need to sleep. Emma cuddled with Killian on the couch, listening to his heartbeat as he drew lazy circles on her shoulder.

"I could have lost you," Emma choked out.

"I know, love, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma sat up, eyes glistening with tears as his filled with remorse.

"I was on my way to tell you-"

She thumped his chest, "We're supposed to be a team, Killian, you said that yourself. That means we work these things out together. I can't lose you," she whispered, as she settled back into him.

After a pause, Killian asked, "Are we going to talk about it? How you broke the curse?" Emma sat up again and smiled at him, finally finding her moment to say it, "I love you, Killian Jones. I've been trying to find a way to tell you all week but I was being an idiot about it, then you acted like an idiot so I guess we do make a good team."

Emma felt herself become shy as Killian's face lit up upon her confession. She still marvelled how just being herself seemed to make him so happy and she was always awed by the love he showed, in his eyes, in his touch or even in the way he made her hot cocoa in the mornings.

Killian leaned in close to her, "And I love you, Emma Swan, my precious pirate princess, and I will happily spend every day of the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

They both leaned in for the kiss and Emma revelled in how familiar it felt but how he managed to elicit such strong emotions from her with every kiss. His touch consumed, the stroke along her cheek and in her hair, his lips opening to her, sparking a feeling that she was drowning and he was air.

She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his, smiling softly at him.

"Although, that wasn't my favourite method of curse-breaking."

"Oh," Emma said, with a feigned look of innocence, "which method do you prefer?"

"One that involves more of this," he said with a kiss, "and this," he said with another.

"I think technically, every kiss we do from now is true love's kiss, so I really think we should practice to make sure we're getting it right."

Emma felt his laugh upon her lips and it echoed through her chest as he took her up on her offer. As he did, Emma realised she just let the last piece of the lost girl go, and she loved Killian all the more for guiding her out safely.

* * *

**A/N: **True Love's kiss seems to be the answer to anything, so I did kind of find it funny to imagine that another curse needed more than just a kiss and then nobody would know how to handle it. I hope I picked up all the mistakes - if I didn't, I apologise, blame it on my need to sleep.

Goodnight,

Adrina Stark.


	4. Fairy Lights

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for the reviews and support, it has been really fun to do. This particular story is for Nathalie Shiffer who prompted me with this, "Can you write an one shot about baby Neal and Emma's relationship? It will be so funny to see Killian and Charming jealous because baby Neal just want to be with her sister and doesn't let anyone near". I'm sorry it turned out nothing like that, it started that way and then I have no idea what happened. I hope you like it!

As always, I don't own anything (except that super-old disposable camera from Year 9 camp that I never got developed). All reviews are appreciated!

* * *

As a child, Emma had her share of fantasies, none of them were even close to her current reality but she did often dream about having a sibling. Of course, in her dream, her sibling was older and taking her away from the orphanage to go on marvellous adventures, or just to the local diner. Sometimes in her dreams they snuck her out after a chance meeting and sometimes they adopted her after many years of searching. No daydream could have prepared her for the actuality of having a baby brother, or dealing with the non-stop crying.

Neal was having an unhappy afternoon. He'd seemed to have settled after being home for three days but when Emma had brought her parents lunch, it was to discover a sleep-deprived David walking around with Neal while Mary Margaret was lying on the couch because the last two hours had been hell.

Emma offered to take a turn with Neal, while her parents ate lunch and going by the sighs and grateful smiles, Emma knew she'd done the right thing.

Mary Margaret sighed again as she unpacked Granny's meatloaf, "I just feel like we're doing it all wrong," she said over Neal's crying. "He won't stop and we're frazzled and I feel like I should be with him every second until he's okay but it's been hours and I can't cope. Oh my god, I feel like a terrible parent."

David leaned over and put his hand soothingly on his wife's, "I'm sure we'll get the hang of it." He raised his eyebrows and continued, "It'll just take time. And patience."

Emma tried to smile at Neal but after five minutes of his crying, she already felt like an emotional wreck. She wasn't sure how reliable her memories of helping Henry through these stages were so she thought about a way to distract Neal from whatever troubles he was trying to express. With a bright smile, she remembered the trick she learnt yesterday and concentrated to feel the depths of her magic within her soul.

Mary Margaret and David were mechanically eating their meatloaf, putting in one forkful after another when they noticed something was different. They looked up at each other from across the table and realised that the difference was... Silence. In unison, they turned to face Emma who was swaying with Neal, three bright lights in front of her. As they watched, the lights changed from white to pink and pink to yellow and Neal seemed completely absorbed by the show.

Mary Margaret quietly stood up and moved to Emma side, eyes shining as she observed her daughter and son. She kissed the top of both their heads as David rubbed Emma's back. Emma shifted Neal in her arms so Mary Margaret could take him but as soon as he left his sister's arms and the lights went away, the screaming restarted.

Mary Margaret quickly put Neal back into Emma's arms and she quickly conjured her magic lights to sooth her brother.

"There's only one thing to do," Mary Margaret said firmly, "You're going to have to stay here with us."

* * *

At first it was kind of endearing. Emma spent the first night after she soothed Neal in her old room "in case he wakes up again", and made her parents breakfast in the morning. It made Emma happy to show them that she cared and she didn't think it could be that bad. That was before the calls started.

Emma had been at work – taking back her Sheriff role so David could spend more time with the baby – when Mary Margaret frantically called her, saying they couldn't sooth him again. When Emma arrived, Neal was quietly sleeping in his cot and her parents apologised for freaking out. She was back at her own apartment that night as Henry was staying there for the next couple of days when she got another call from frantic parents. This time, she did arrive in time to put on her light show, but Neal didn't want to sleep for another hour and both Emma and Henry were very tired when they drove back to their apartment.

* * *

Emma realised enough was enough when she was started to seriously consider ditching her phone and hiding in a cabin until Neal was three, or maybe five. She quickly dismissed it as Plan F as she answered her phone and heard her mother's frantic voice and Neal crying on the other end.

"Emma, please, it's been half an hour, can you help us?"

"Look, Mum, I'm sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do. I'll drop by with lunch in a bit and I'll make some lights if he still needs them but this is something you and Dad have to deal with."

Emma heard Mary Margaret take a deep breath on the other end and hoped she didn't sound too harsh.

"You're right, Emma, I'm sorry. I'll see you for lunch."

Emma stared at her phone after Mary Margaret hung up, cursed and abandoned her work to take a quick trip to the department store.

* * *

When Emma walked in, she only heard Neal gurgling and her father cooing in response and her face lit up with a smile. Her parents smiled back at her as she closed the door and left Neal attempting to grab his mobile.

Her mother quickly pulled her in for a hug, jolting the shopping bag in her hand and Emma hugged her back, still relishing the knowledge that this wouldn't end in her being alone again. That she was home.

"I'm sorry-" Mary Margaret started before Emma cut in.

"You have nothing to apologise for, you're worried about messing up so you freaked out a bit. I'm sure all parents with babies do that. What I should have told you earlier is that you're going to be fine and you are doing fine," Emma looked down for a moment, still awkward with verbal affection, "with both your kids."

Mary Margaret looked to be on the verge of tears – which was not the reaction Emma was hoping for – when she was pulled into another hug, this time with David cradling her head. Emma just let herself exist in the moment, wrapped in her parents love before pulling away, Mary Margaret sniffing and going to grab a tissue.

"I got Neal a present," she said, passing David the bag. He looked inside and a grin lit up his face.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked from the kitchen. David pulled the fairy lights from the bag and replied, "Just the best present a little brother could ask for."

* * *

It didn't surprise anyone when Neal loved his new gift, falling asleep to pretty lights. Emma still gave him his own personal light shows every now and then, just because she loved the way his face lit up with excitement and happiness. So, it surprised everyone even less when the first word he said was "lights", with a clap and a giggle, as he asked his big sister to do her special trick just for him. Who was she to say no?

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone else wants to send in more prompts, I'll try to see where inspiration takes me (hopefully not on a wacky path like this one). I just kind of got Friends flashes where Monica is really good with Emma (Rachel's baby) and I thought Charming and Snow might flip out a bit because it's kind of their first time and they don't want to mess up. Plus, I know for a fact that a baby crying is seriously emotionally exhausting, so it can make you a bit crazy.

Thanks for reading,

Adrina Stark.


	5. Labels

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thank you again for the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

As always, I don't own anything (except my knitting needles). All reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Emma didn't plan on keeping it a secret, per se, she just wanted a chance to figure out exactly how she felt about Killian before everyone and their goats started giving their opinions on her relationship. So, the morning after their return from the past, she and Killian were sharing a booth at Granny's but they were, in Emma's opinion, sitting a respectable distance apart and not doing any obvious coupley things. Granny quickly shattered any dreams Emma had of her relationship having some privacy as she came to deliver their breakfast.

"Are you two going to sit there and pretend nobody saw you making out like a couple of teenagers last night?"

At Emma's shocked expression and Killian's unexpected blush, Granny sighed, and as she walked away said, "It was about damn time anyway."

Killian chuckled at the comment and seeing her discomfort with the attention she was receiving from the other patrons, made some inane comment that she couldn't recall later, but made her laugh and they did have a fun breakfast. As first dates went, it was pretty great, if it was a date in the first place.

Emma was actually surprised at how long this particular conversation took to come about after Granny's comment at the diner. As she sat across from her mother, Emma wondered how her first parental chat about her boyfriend (or whatever they were) would go.

The invite had sounded innocent enough. She'd been back for a couple of days, Henry was staying at Regina's and dinner had actually sounded rather... Nice. And it was. Even before realising she was her mother, Mary Margaret had been her only family and since the awkwardness between them had dissipated they had a lot of bonding to do, and she wanted to bond with father as well.

They had been settling down with hot cocoa at the dining room table when Neal decided he didn't want to sleep. David suggested he take him for a walk to get him settled again, shooting a glance at Mary Margaret on his way out that suggested a plan. Her mother had a glint in her eye that Emma also figured was there back in her bandit days when she was closing in on her prey, it was kind of intimidating.

"So," Mary Margaret said after a sip of cocoa, "How are things with you and Hook?"

Emma rolled her eyes, apparently Mary Margaret was employing her father's tact.

"Things with _Killian _are fine, Mum. It's still really new and we're trying to figure out what we are."

"I just want you to be careful, he is a pirate."

That made Emma chuckle, "He _was_ a pirate, and I was a thief. And you're not really one to talk, being an ex-bandit."

Mary Margaret did crack a smile at that, "I suppose that is true and he has shown that he can be honourable, but I don't want you to be rushing into a relationship."

Emma started at that, wondering when her relationship with Killian had ever seemed rushed.

"Mum, I never wanted to get back together with Neal," her mother frowned as she continued, "I'll always love him but I wasn't in love with him anymore. I wanted to move on because there was too much pain between us to start again." She shook her head, "I would have trusted him with my life, my son, but not my heart, not again."

Mary Margaret reached out her hand to clasp Emma's and she relished the comfort it brought.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing this terribly. Can I ask you one more question, Emma? One I should have started with?"

Emma nodded, staring at their clasped hands.

"Does he make you happy?"

Emma's head snapped up and she stared at her mother who was waiting for her response. In all of Emma's thoughts of labels and relationships, that question was actually easy to answer, and the idea of it brought a shy smile to Emma's face, "Yes."

Mary Margaret withdrew her hand and took another ship of her cocoa, "Well, that's all I need to know. Now let's talk about something more exciting." Emma frowned in confusion as her mother's eyes twinkled, "What's your best heist?"

Emma laughed as they discussed their closest calls and most exciting getaways, Mary Margaret insisting that nothing could top infiltrating a busy castle to steal her own wedding ring. Emma conceded and asked for more bandit adventures, catching up on all the bedtime stories she should have heard.

* * *

Killian had hoped for a peaceful night after Emma said she was dining with her parents, so he spent some time at the docks – not critiquing which one's would make a good vessel for him to borrow as Emma had already threatened to throw him in jail for that. She seemed very unimpressed when he told her he wouldn't mind if she was the one to put handcuffs on him.

He had hoped for a quiet dinner at Granny's. Most of the other patrons were still intimidated by his reputation so he planned to eat what Granny declared as 'edible' and finish the book Henry leant him about an orphaned wizard. He did not want to spend his quiet evening being scrutinised by a frowning man with a baby strapped to his chest.

Killian hadn't felt so judged since he was on inspection back in the Navy and that might even be preferable to this experience. The prince had come in to order a cup of tea and while Killian hadn't exactly been hiding in his book, he wasn't going out of his way to greet him either. He'd never had to deal with the parents of the woman he was involved with before and he was hoping to have Emma with him for support when the topic eventually came up. Unfortunately, the prince had spotted him and slid into the seat across from him with a terse, "Hello, Hook", the intimidation routine somewhat spoiled by the face he made at his son as he shifted in his seat.

Killian replied with a pleasant, "Your highness," before closing his book and waiting for the prince to begin. After at least a minute of just being stared at, Killian had to break the silence, "What can I do for you, mate?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You've had the last minute to start." Killian tried to appear nonchalant as he took another sip of his cocoa – as much as he didn't want to admit it to Emma, it really was a delicious beverage – before David's words nearly made him choke on his drink.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Killian's eyes felt as wide as saucers. Usually he admired the prince's lack of tact, just not when it was aimed at him.

"Well," he began, scratching behind his ear, "I'd like to..." He stopped the joke he was about to make when he saw the look in David's eyes, not just the murderous glare, but the weighing. As annoying as it was, Killian didn't want to disappoint him, or to ruin what he had with Emma.

"I intend to spend every day of my life trying to make her happy."

David grunted at that, almost unhappy that Killian seemed to pass his first test. He took a sip out of his foam cup and continued, "Who fell through the portal first?"

Killian frowned in confusion, "What, mate?"

"The time portal, who fell in first?"

Killian felt a blush start to form on his cheeks and he resisted the desire to scratch his ear again, "Emma did, I managed to stop us falling in by using my hook but I couldn't hold onto her."

"So you willingly followed Emma to an unknown time and realm?"

Killian looked at David and said as sincerely as he could, "Aye. I'd go to the end of the world for her – or time."

David cracked a smile at that, but tried to disguise it by cooing at his son.

"Last question."

Killian waved his hand, "Fire away, mate."

"Where's your ship?"

Killian stilled at the mention of his ship and he looked out the window to avoid David's piercing gaze, "All magic comes with a price, mate," he replied softly.

"And that was the price of finding Emma?"

"A price I'd pay again."

David nodded and took another sip of his drink, "Fair enough, mate. You want to hold Neal?"

Killian swore he was getting a headache from the way the Prince bounced around topics. "That's no trouble, really, I'm not sure how baby friendly I am..." He trailed off as David began unhooking the baby from the carrying contraption. Once the baby was in David's arms he slid out of the booth and walked over to Killian.

"Now, cradle your arms properly, not like that, he'll probably be best in your left elbow, good thing you're wearing your fake hand today, now gentle, there we go."

David proudly sat back down when Neal was in Killian's arms to his satisfaction and Killian sat there frozen, not sure what to do.

"It's a baby, not a bomb, Jones, relax."

Killian decided not to comment on the lack of moniker and instead smiled at Neal, relaxing into his seat.

"What's a bomb?" He asked David, who gaped at him.

"It's a... It's kind of like a device that cause a big explosion. Don't worry about that. I want to know about Prince Charles' sword fighting style. You use a technique I've never seen before."

Killian grinned and regaled his sword fighting lessons in the Navy and later. Soon, the conversation turned to the best duels they'd had, Killian reluctantly admitting that he'd never fought black knights while carrying a newborn child. It was only when Neal started fussing in Killian's arms that they both realised how much time had passed and that it really was past the lad's bedtime. David clapped Killian's shoulder on the way out and Killian smiled back at him with genuine warmth, not at all perturbed that his plans for the night had been hijacked.

* * *

They both laughed as they informed each other of the previous night and Emma marvelled at how wonderful everything could turn out to be. It seems she and Killian did make quite the team as they managed to have her parents understand their relationship with little fuss. That made Emma realise what label she wanted.

"You're my partner," she said quietly.

"What's that, Swan?"

Emma glanced at him shyly and was reassured by the love she saw there, "Everyone always goes on about labels. 'Boyfriend', 'husband', 'lover', blah blah. Well, I just decided what we are. We are partners."

Killian leaned in to kiss her, it was soft and sweet and loving and it still managed to take her breath away, "I like the sound of that very much, Emma."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking around for this one as well. I can't believe it's only been two weeks, I want my babies back on my screen now!

Have a good night (or day - whatever your time zone may be),

Adrina Stark.


	6. The Saviour and the Librarian

**A/N: **In my season 4 wishlist, I want Emma to have a friend who doesn't turn out to be a relative so this was born. I apologise if anyone read it as soon as it was uploaded, I think it glitched and lost most of the file so I had to re-edit and submit it again (twice).

As always, I don't own anything (except my dictionary). Special thanks to alexandra sarafolean and Distant Storm for their wonderful reviews. Prompts are still welcome.

* * *

Sometimes, Emma wished she was a normal Sheriff who dealt with normal issues. Not constantly breaking up fights and stopping petty vandalism from royals – or as she preferred, idiots who should be running into walls because their heads are so far up their asses. It seemed to Emma that the Enchanted Forest had far too many nobles and she didn't see why they had to drag their issues to a new realm. She didn't understand the reasons behind this particular dispute but she finally discovered their Enchanted Forest names and she was going to the one person in Storybrooke who seemed to know everything, or if they didn't, knew what to read so they knew everything.

* * *

The bell tinkled on her way into the shop and Gold turned around to face her behind the counter.

"Ah, Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma would always be wary of Gold – especially after seeing what he was like back in the Enchanted Forest – but she tried to be pleasant. "I'm actually here to see your wife."

Gold quirked an eyebrow at her, "I hope you're not insinuating that _Belle_ has done something unlawful."

Emma waved a hand in dismissal, "Of course not, I just need her help."

Gold smiled at that - a gentle smile that still surprised Emma - and replied, "She's spending the day at home."

* * *

Emma knocked on the Gold residence and waited for Belle to open up. She heard Belle coming along and tried to put on her most pleasant expression, annoyed with the work those idiots were making her do.

"Emma," Belle said, sounding surprised, "If you're looking for Rumple, he's at the shop."

"Actually, I'm looking for you. I could use your help."

"Oh, sure, do you want to come in?"

Emma nodded and walked inside, following Belle into the dining area. She realised with a small shock that she hadn't been in Gold's house for over a year. Although, if she was getting technical, the house hadn't existed for a large period of that time. It seemed a touch more feminine and if she wanted to put a term to it, more Belleish, with books stacked about, pages marked everywhere.

"Can I get you a drink?" Belle asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Belle took a seat at the table and gestured for Emma to do the same.

"What can I help you with?"

"I've got these two idio-citizens, who keep on vandalising each other's property and threatening each other and I have no idea why. I was hoping you would know."

"You realise I don't know everyone from the Enchanted Forest and I did spend a bit of time before the curse struck locked in a tower. I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"I know, but I'm running out of ideas. They won't tell me and they won't stop either."

"Okay, I'll do what I can. What are their names?"

"Apparently they are Prince John and Regent Yzma."

Belle started laughing aloud at that, covering her mouth and trying to contain herself.

Emma arched an eyebrow, "So you have heard of them?"

Belle was still chuckling as she spoke, "You didn't have to come to me for this, Emma. Most people have heard this story – or a version of it. All of the tales have one similar element – a llama."

"A llama?" Emma repeated slowly.

Belle nodded, "In most versions, John stole Yzma's prize llama. It was supposed to make her a Queen somehow. In other versions, the llama ran away to live with John. Some claim the llama tricked them both to fight each other so it could get away. I prefer that one."

"But," Emma said, completely dumbfounded, "All the crap they're pulling, is over a llama?"

Belle giggled, "That's not even the best story, Emma, there was apparently this magician who turned his enemy into a frog..."

* * *

Emma was trying very hard to hold in a snort when her phone started ringing. She was still giggling when she saw who was calling and tried to calm herself down before picking up.

"Hang on a minute, Belle," she said between giggles, "It's the station." She took a deep breath before answering. "Sheriff Swan."

David was on the other end, "Where are you, Emma? It's almost been two hours, I thought you were just going to talk to Belle?"

Emma's head swivelled to the clock on the wall and saw that she had been gone from the station for quite some time. "Sorry, Dad, I'm heading back now, I just got a little sidetracked."

Emma pushed her chair back and gave Belle a genuine smile, "Thanks Belle, this was actually fun."

Belle shrugged, "You can come over anytime you want to hear stories about the ridiculous things people got up to in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma laughed on her way out, "I might take you up on that."

* * *

Emma shuffled into the diner the next day and made a beeline for the booth she saw Belle sitting in.

"Hey," she said, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Hello, Emma, are you on a break?"

"I've just finished my shift." Belle gestured she should sit down, so she did, signalling to Granny that she wanted her trademark drink.

Belle took another sip of her iced tea, "Did you manage to sort it out between John and Yzma?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah, once they realised I knew it was about a llama, they got really embarrassed and slunk away, I think they give me some peace for a bit."

Belle smiled – a bit wistfully, Emma thought, "I'm glad I could help."

Emma imagine it still must be tough for Belle, she spent so many years locked away, only to be attacked, lose sight of herself, then have to deal with her two sets of memories only before she lost the man she loved. Then she had to see a man she had come to care for die in order to bring Rumple back. Emma knew Belle was friends with Ruby and Mulan, but Ruby was first and foremost, Snow's best friend and Mulan was busy patrolling with the Merry Men. Emma figured she might be a bit lonely and Emma could admit that she did want a friend who wouldn't turn out to be her long-lost mother.

She thanked Granny as she brought her hot cocoa over and asked, "Do you have any embarrassing stories about your time there?"

Belle blushed, "There was this one time I tried to take on a Yaogai with nothing but a knife. It wasn't my best plan."

Emma frowned, "I've never heard of a Yaogai."

"Oh, it's a large monster that likes to set itself on fire. It actually ended up being Prince Philip so I guess it was a good thing I didn't have anything bigger than a knife."

"With some of the perps I've chased, I've noticed that sometimes you just need to throw a good punch."

Belle frowned thoughtfully, "I've never actually punched anyone before, I've used a bookshelf and a mining cart, but no punches."

Emma's eyes twinkled, "We'll have to change that after you've finished your drink."

* * *

Emma was having another drink with Belle later in the week when the Granny's door tinkled and Belle stiffened. Emma turned to see who caused that reaction and a smile lit up her face when she saw Killian. He started over to her but seemed a little wary when he spied Belle.

"What are you up to?" She asked him.

"I thought I might visit you during your break but I see you have company, I'll see you later tonight."

Emma thought she heard Belle breathe a sigh of relief and she frowned, she had truly been enjoying Belle's company the last couple of days, but Killian was important to her.

Emma slid out of the booth and stood to give Killian a quick kiss, "Maybe next time. I'll see you tonight."

Killian nodded and smiled at her – that devastating smile he always used that made her feel so giddy inside – and she turned back to Belle, unsure of what to do.

"Okay," she said, sliding back into the booth, "I'm still kind of new at this friend thing. My last friend turned out to be my Mum so it's a work in progress but Killian is important to me and I need you not to be scared around him."

"He tried to kill me," Belle exclaimed.

"Gold's tried to kill me. So has Regina, and now I've got a shared custody agreement with her."

Emma reached across the table hesitantly to grab Belle's hard, trying to express her earnestness. "Killian has made some mistakes and he's trying to make up for it. He used the idea of vengeance to anchor himself and I'm not trying to excuse his actions but he was lost for a very long time, and the good man I know was smothered beneath that hate. That's something I'm sure you understand, Belle."

Belle nodded, biting her lower lip.

"How about next time I bring him along and you can see what I mean?"

* * *

It had started off beyond awkward. Emma understood that Killian's natural reaction in awkward situations is to crack an innuendo, but even he understood that it was beyond inappropriate at this point. Emma had been searching for another conversation starter when Killian had brought a book out of his satchel, saying that he'd heard from Emma that Belle missed her old copy of the book. Belle had been a little shocked by the gesture but she had been genuine in her gratitude, and when she asked where he'd found it, Killian replied that he "knew a guy" (Emma rolled her eyes and thought he'd been spending too much time watching television with Henry). That eventually brought them to their current discussion about what books they'd read and why this author's work was a load of crap. Emma was nodding along and trying to look engaged.

"Have you read anything from this realm?" Belle asked.

Killian shook his head, "I've had some unfortunate accidents in libraries in this realm." He said it with a small smile and Emma was delighted to see a smile on Belle's face as well.

"That should teach you never to underestimate a librarian. If you come around the library tomorrow, I can give you some suggestions. There's a pretty good series about an orphaned boy that appeared with the last curse. I'm on the fifth book myself."

As Killian agreed to the plan, Emma smiled in satisfaction that she had managed to get past the first hurdle in hers and Belle's friendship.

* * *

They became a common sight, the Saviour and the Librarian, as they were constantly catching up at Granny's to discuss the latest idiots that were annoying Emma or how just because their partners were a couple of hundred years old, they thought they knew everything. Emma found that she could talk easily with Belle and that she had a fire not unlike Emma's own under her bookish exterior. Killian joined them sometimes and he and Belle would trade stories over the latest books they'd read or they'd continue to fangirl over Professor McGonagall (they were both inconsolable after the sixth book). As she finished off her hot cocoa and Belle drained her iced tea, she was thankful for the idiots that sent her to Belle in the first place – not that she'd ever tell them. Or stop avoiding them in the street.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it's not glitchy now, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry but my updates might be slower for a bit, I've got some Uni assignments I need to finish (and start). But send in prompts if you want to, I'll get to them in a bit.

Have a wonderful weekend,

Adrina Stark.


	7. Pancakes

**A/N: **So, I lied about the reduction in updates. I just don't want to sleep and I actually feel like I'm completing something if I post these (especially because Uni assignments are so boring but I finished one so yay for me). I'm not sure how many people got the update with the last chapter so it may be a double dose for some. This chapter gets a bit more mature than the other ones so read at risk of your innocence.

As always, I don't own anything (except my Spyro onesie). Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Henry unlocked the door to his Mum's new apartment and looked around in satisfaction. They'd just finished moving in last weekend to the apartment he suggested – the one with the view of the ocean – and he didn't need many guesses to figure out what influenced that particular decision. The apartment had an open living space like their last one and he walked through the living area to his Mum's room, to let her know he was home.

He knocked and opened the door, wondering if she was still asleep. It was her first Saturday since she'd come back from the past a couple of weeks ago that she didn't have to work or unpack. Henry smiled at his Mum as she sat up in bed, hair still mused from sleep but she had an odd expression she quickly covered – embarrassment? He tried not to focus on the person-like lump that was under the quilt on the other side of the bed.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, still under the covers.

"Robin came over to talk so I thought I'd have breakfast with you to give them some space." Emma was acting a bit strange so he added hesitantly, "If that's alright?"

Emma smiled at him reassuringly, "Of course it is, kid. Let me just get dressed and I'll come out and help you. How do pancakes sound?"

Henry nodded eagerly, "Sounds good. I've missed your pancakes." Henry wanted to confirm his suspicions so he watched Emma closely as he continued, "Will Killian be going us for breakfast?"

Henry had to hold back a laugh as Emma's eyes widened almost comically and her eyes darted quickly to the lump beside her. "Why would Killian be joining us?"

Henry shrugged, "I didn't know if you two had plans."

Emma laughed, and it sounded terribly forced to Henry, "How about you get started and we'll make extra just in case."

Henry nodded and closed the door behind him, wondering why his Mum didn't think he was old enough to understand what was going on. True, a year ago he had nearly walked in on his grandparents and was naive enough to be convinced they were "resting" (with what he knew now, he shuddered at what he might have seen). But he was older now and Emma did give him 'the talk' while they were in New York. Henry grinned, remembering how embarrassed Emma was throughout the whole discussion and he figured his Mum was still embarrassed, so he considered more ways he could mess with Emma and Killian before they both gave up the act.

Their first trial would be giving a good story as to why Killian's coat was still draped over the couch when it was snowing outside and Henry laughed as he imagined the look on his Mum's face. This was going to be fun, let Operation Coat begin.

* * *

Emma heard Killian start to laugh as Henry closed her bedroom door and aimed a hit at where she thought his chest was.

"Stop laughing, that was seriously close."

Killian pushed back the quilt that was covering his face and smiled up at it, still managing to make her heart beat faster.

"I don't see why I had the hide, the lad knows we're in a relationship."

Emma cringed, "A relationship is one thing. Walking in on your Mum and Captain Hook in bed is another." Emma was still traumatised from when she almost walked in on her parents, she couldn't look at tacos the same way.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, "And you think hiding me under the covers was an effective ruse."

Emma wasn't sure how much more embarrassment she could feel. She and Killian had been just been getting into what would be a marvellous start to her day when she heard the front door shut. She broke off from kissing Killian and slid off his lap, hissing at him to hide. When he just looked at her and said "where?" she threw the quilt over him and hoped for the best. It wasn't the best cover she'd ever used but she didn't think it was the worst. Henry didn't seem traumatised – yet.

"You look quite radiant when you blush, Swan," Killian said, using that voice that made her knees go weak. He was fiddling with a lock of her hair and his eyes were filled with desire and affection, if Henry wasn't in the other room, Emma knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

Still, she leaned down to kiss him, soft and languidly and when she felt his hand travel along her back, she quickly broke it off.

"Henry's going to be wondering where I am," she said quickly, hopping out of bed.

She walked over to closet and began pulling out some clothes, feeling his eyes on her the entire time.

"And what am I to do, Swan? I do like the sound of pancakes."

Emma slipped into her underwear and turned as she pulled a shirt over her head, pausing when she saw him. He had sat up in bed, sheets pooled in his lap and his eyes had dilated at her reverse strip tease.

"First, you are going to stop looking at me like that." She resisted the urge to grin as he pouted. "Second, you are going to get dressed, then I will distract Henry and you can sneak out. Then you can wait ten minutes and come back for a surprise visit."

Killian sighed and began following her instructions, "The things I do for you, Swan."

Emma laughed and helped him button up his shirt, "And I do appreciate it."

He grumbled, "If you really appreciated me, you'd be unbuttoning this."

She shook her head at his antics and let him put on his vest.

"I will show you how much I appreciate it," she said, her voice low as she leaned up to kiss him, making sure to tug his bottom lip before moving towards the door, "Later."

Killian grumbled something about a wench as she closed the door behind her and tried to compose herself before finding a way to get her son out of the kitchen for a bit.

* * *

Henry was whisking the ingredients when Emma finally walked out of her room. He was almost wishing for his days of ignorance so he didn't have any idea why she took so long.

"Hey kid, can we have a quick chat?"

Henry stopped his whisking, "Sure, Mum, what's up?"

"Let's go to your room."

Henry grinned as Emma walked towards his room, seeing through his mother's plan.

She patted the bed next to her and he sat down. "Are you okay with everything that's going on with Regina?"

That sobered Henry quickly. "It's kind of hard, I mean, I knew she did some bad things back in the Enchanted Forest, but it's different to have it right in front of you."

Emma put her arm around his shoulders and he leaned into the comfort, "I know, but something Killian said to me stuck when we were back in the Enchanted Forest. That the woman I saw wasn't Regina, it was the Evil Queen. She's different now and a lot of that has to do with you. Now, that doesn't mean you're responsible for her actions, it just means she has her love for you to guide her to do the right thing."

Henry smiled, "You're right, Mum, but..." His face quickly fell and he sighed. "I really liked Robin and I know she did too. It's hard to see them both in pain."

Emma gave his shoulder a squeeze, "I think they'll work it out, kid. What was that you used to say about 'making it a good story' before the hero saves the day?"

Emma knocked her shoulder into his and stood up. "Come on, we've got pancakes calling us."

Henry followed Emma out of his room and noticed her bedroom door was now slightly ajar. With a rueful expression, he shook his head. He knew Emma was being genuine in her concern but he couldn't help but admire how masterfully she'd distracted him.

* * *

Killian was sitting in front of the entrance of the apartment, waiting for the time to pass. Sneaking out had been fairly easy, the only issue being he had no idea where his coat was and it was terribly cold outside. He saw Ruby coming down the street on her morning run and wondered what a sight he must be, sitting outside Emma's in the snow like a lovestruck teenager.

"Hey Hook," she said with a cocked eyebrow, still jogging on the spot, "What are you up to?"

"Henry came home unexpectedly so Swan instructed I leave and come back in a bit."

Ruby laughed, "You didn't have time to grab your coat?"

Killian shrugged, "Couldn't find it."

"Well, well, looks like I'm missing out on all the fun, eh, _Charles_?"

Killian grinned in response to the wolfish one she produced. In his weeks back, he'd developed a friendly relationship with the two Lucas women and Ruby for some reason found his princely disguise highly amusing and used it whenever she felt like teasing him.

"The only bloody thing I'm doing right now is freezing."

She shooed him back to Emma's apartment, "I'm sure it's been enough time, go get warm. We can't have our only guest at Granny's freeze to death."

Killian gladly rose and waved her off as she continued her run. He hoped the pancakes were nearly ready, he needed to warm up fast.

* * *

There was a knock at the door as Emma was flipping pancakes and Henry wandered over to get it. He was not surprised to see Killian on the other side.

"Hello, lad, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Killian said, as Henry let him into the apartment.

"Last minute thing. Aren't you cold?" Henry asked with concern, wondering if he was taking his joke too far.

"Not at all, lad. I've spent colder nights on the sea." Killian brushed off Henry's comment like he wasn't supposed to notice that his nose had gone red and he was shivering slightly. He walked over to Emma and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, Emma smiling happily back.

Killian started pulling plates out for the pancakes. "So, anything new with you, Henry?"

"Nope, same old. Are we going to go sailing again sometime?"

Killian shot him a smile, "If that's what you'd like. I'll have to talk to Leroy about borrowing his boat. Some people have the impression that I steal them."

Emma smacked his arm, "That's because you did."

Killian shrugged and shot a wink at Henry, who smiled in return. He really was glad that Killian was with his Mum, she was brighter around him, more than she'd ever been with Walsh and Killian seemed genuinely interested in Henry as well, not just because he and his Mum were a package deal.

Henry took the plates from Killian and began setting the table, not at all perturbed by the fact that he was having breakfast with his birth mother and her boyfriend, Captain Hook because his adoptive mother was currently working out her relationship with Robin Hood. It was just another day in Storybrooke.

"Will you be able to take me to see Grandpa today? Mum was supposed to but I think she's a bit busy."

Emma flipped another pancake, "Sure kid, what's the occasion."

"Grandpa said we should start my sword fighting lessons again."

Emma scoffed, "Of course he did. Is he going to start with Neal as well?"

Killian frowned at her, "It's a very important skill, love. Might I come as well, lad? See if I can give you some extra pointers?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "That'd be awesome."

"I'm sure David would love that," Emma said with a grimace as she placed the pancakes on the table.

When everyone was digging in, Henry decided it was time to start Operation Coat.

"Are you sure you weren't cold last night, Killian?"

"Why would I be cold, lad?" He asked after finishing his bite of pancake.

"Without your coat?"

Killian scratched behind his eye and Henry knew he had him, "I had it last night, lad, I just didn't feel the need for it this morning."

Henry frowned thoughtfully, "Do you have more than one?"

Both Killian and Emma were starting to look like rats in a trap and Henry had to stop from laughing.

"What's with the questions, kid?"

Henry shrugged, trying to make his eyes as wide as they could go, "It's snowing a lot, I just don't want to let Killian get cold... Especially when he left his coat here last night."

Both Emma and Killian gaped at him as he continued eating pancakes, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"That was because-" Killian began, while Emma said, "You see Henry-"

"We've had the talk, Mum. I get it, you don't need to hide it from me, okay? I just want you to be happy and it might get embarrassing and awkward but I can deal with it."

Emma put her hand over Henry's, "I know, kid. I'm sorry. You're pretty great, you know?"

"I know."

They continued peacefully eating before Henry interjected, "I don't know how you two didn't change the timeline more, you're terrible liars."

They both cringed, then saw the expression on the other one's face and began laughing. Henry watched, kind of fascinated as his Mum looked at Killian with a look he'd never seen on her face before. He munched on his pancakes contently, convinced his Mum had found her True Love.

"You have no idea, kid, when we went to Midas' ball..."

And they continued like that, the pirate, the saviour and the truest believer, eating breakfast and laughing like any ordinary family because in the end, that's what they were.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, the end was sappy, but sue me. This started off from _Friends _inspiration when Chandler and Monica first get together and became 2000 words that demanded to be published before I sleep. Which is now.

Good night,

Adrina Stark.


	8. Ghosts - Killian

**A/N: **It seems that looming due dates for Uni are very conducive to writing for me. Good to know. This one is basically 6,000 words of Killian Jones, I have no idea where it came from.

As always, I don't own anything (except my lava lamp). All reviews are appreciated, please enjoy!

* * *

In his dream, he was young again. He knew it was a dream, in the way you sometimes do, but he was in the moment, remembering a time before he knew the pain of loss. He was running through the muddy streets towards his house and he opened the door with a burst of energy.

His mother just raised an eyebrow as he entered and he stopped guiltily, closing the door like the gentleman he was supposed to be. His mother was calmly sewing at the dining room table and he pulled a chair to sit next to her, his legs swinging above the ground. Their house was small, with a kitchen and a table. His parents had a small separate room at the back of the house and he and Liam slept on a mattress in the corner of the room. It wasn't like the palace he could see from the top of the hill, but it was home. The other people in the village talked about them sometimes, how Davy Jones was out on another seafaring adventure and how Freya Jones was still an outsider after all these years, talking circles around anyone who tried to annoy her but Killian never minded. He had everything he'd ever need.

"And where have you been, Killian?" His mother asked, hazel eyes shining with amusement as she tucked a stray wisp of black hair behind her ear.

"I went to the docks, Mama, a big naval ship came in today." Killian's eyes glistened as he remembered the ship docking, all graceful lines and elegance. "It was a beautiful ship, probably the best in the King's whole navy!" He declared.

"I'm sure it was, Killian, why don't you go wash your hands and help me with dinner?"

Killian nodded and dutifully went to wash his hands, doing it carefully as he had been instructed.

"How come I have to wash my hands like this? The other kids don't do it."

His mother knelt down next to him and washed her own hands. Killian loved his mother hands, they were soft and elegant and were able to sooth any ache, but they were also strong and capable of doing any hard work.

"Because you are not the other children, Killian, you are my baby boy and that's how we do things in this house." She dried her hands and pinched his cheek and Killian laughed, just happy to be with his mother. She reached down to pick him up and he squirmed as she did.

"Mama, I'm five now. I'm not a baby."

"And that means I can't cuddle with my son? Liam's fifteen now and he doesn't mind."

Killian put his head on his mother's shoulder as they walked to the kitchen, "But you don't pick Liam up."

"That has more to do with the fact that your brother is taller than me and would probably have a better chance of picking me up than I would him."

Killian laughed at that picture and wriggled out of his mother's grasp to grab the vegetables they needed.

Killian's mother was telling him his favourite tale about the mighty sea captain when their front door burst open to reveal a panting Liam. His mother rolled her eyes and said, "Well, if we ever needed evidence you two were related, we just found it." Liam smiled apologetically and closed the door. At fifteen, Liam had just exited the awkward stage of puberty and was growing tall. His hair curled around his face and his eyes were as blue as Killian's own, a trait they shared with their father. He was everything Killian wanted to be when he was older.

"Sorry, Mother, I was just very excited. I got my letter!"

Freya immediately put down the potato she was peeling and moved to stand by Liam as Killian watched on, confused.

"They accepted you?" She asked, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Yes, they said they were impressed but the fact I could already read."

Freya smiled brightly and pulled Liam in for a hug, which he returned gently.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, the ship in the harbour is only here for the night before it returns to the academy."

"So soon. We've got to get you packed and we should cook you something special for tonight-" She turned to prepare everything as Liam caught her arm, blushing.

"I just wanted to thank you. I-I couldn't have done it without you, not just the reading, and I'm grateful even if I'm not your-" Liam stopped as he was pulled in for another hug.

"I consider myself to be the proud mother of _two_ sons, even if I didn't give birth to both of you." She cupped his face and said, "Your father is going to be so proud." Freya took a deep breath to gather herself before continuing. "Now, stop being silly and go talk to your brother before you make me start to cry."

Liam smiled at Freya and kissed on her the cheek with a whispered thank you. Freya sniffed and moved to begin packing Liam's things.

Killian bit his bottom lip as Liam moved over, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, little brother," Liam said as he knelt down to Killian's level, "It's like all the stories we heard about. I'm going to go join the Navy and serve our King. Then maybe when you're old enough you can join and be my lieutenant, I'm sure I'll be a captain by then." Liam smiled at him and pulled Killian in for a rough hug. Killian squeezed back just as hard, like he never planned on letting go.

"You'll write to me?" Killian asked, as he pulled back, hating that his voice sounded so childish.

"Of course, you're going to have to learn to write so you can reply."

Killian nodded dutifully, "I'll learn really fast. You promise I'll be your lieutenant one day?"

"I promise, little brother, one day we'll have our hero's journey and people all the realms will know the Jones brothers!"

Killian smiled brightly and his dreams that night as he shared the mattress with Liam for the last time were filled with dashing adventures of pirates and heroism and brothers fighting side by side.

* * *

Killian woke with a jerk, shaking the last vestiges of the dream from him as he sat up in bed. The motion must have woken Emma as she turned to look at him, squinting through tired eyes.

"Killian? What time is it? What's going on?" She placed her hand on his arm and he saw the tiredness in her eyes be replaced with concern.

"It's nothing, love, just a dream, go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Killian smiled and kissed her hand, "It wasn't a bad dream, just... Unexpected. I'll come back in a minute, I just want to use the bathroom."

Emma laid back down, not looking reassured but willing to let the issue slide for now as he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed his face, wondering where the dream had come from. He hadn't thought of that day in years.

He looked up at the mirror and frowned at his reflection, running a hand through his hair. He looked tired and drawn. Killian shook his head and wondered when the past might stop haunting him.

When he climbed back into bed, Emma snuggled into him and he relished the warmth and comfort she was providing. As he drifted back to sleep, he could almost pretend he couldn't hear his brother's voice calling him.

_Killian._

* * *

Killian ran through the meadows outside the village, searching for the best wildflowers. A sickness was rampaging through the population and Freya was one who had succumbed. She often took Killian out to the meadows – the place reminding her of where she came from, so Killian was convinced some flowers would cheer her up. The thought of another letter from Liam propelled his movements; his mother did love to hear about Liam's training and he was growing quite proficient at reading them.

The village was quiet as he wandered back, and it was growing unkempt as people stayed inside to avoid the sickness. Freya had continued working as per normal, saying that she didn't have time to stop. That was before she got sick.

He pushed open the door to their house quietly, almost wanting to slam it open so his mother could raise an elegant eyebrow at him. Instead, he gently shut the door and moved to his parent's room. He froze in the doorway when he finally saw, wildflowers dropping out of his hand.

A healer – a matronly woman with a scarf covering the lower half of her face – was closing his mother's eyes as his father wept next to her.

"I'm sorry," the healer was saying, and Killian heard as if he was underwater, "She was strong, but not strong enough to fight this. Too few are."

The healer turned and saw Killian in the doorway, "I'm sorry for your loss, my boy."

"Killian," his father looked up, tears streaming down his face, "Come here, lad."

Killian moved to kneel next to his father who placed his arm around his shoulder. He felt numb as he stared at his mother, usually full of life and wit, hair neatly tied upon her head. Now her skin was pale and drawn and her was messy around her head. She would have hated that. Killian moved to fix it, to make it how she would like it but his hand was shaking so much he was just making it worse.

Killian leaned into his father's chest and cried, unable to do anything else.

* * *

Emma was seated in her office when he walked in, frowning at some paperwork. He taped on her window with his fake hand, other hand hidden behind his back.

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled at him, a sight that always set his heart racing, "What brings you here?" She frowned, her tone laced with suspicion, "And what's behind your back?"

Killian presented the flowers to her with a bow and got a delighted smile in return, she walked around the desk to take them.

"These are beautiful, Killian, what's the occasion?"

"No other reason than to see this," he said, tracing over her smile with his fingers.

She placed the flowers on her desk and placed her hands on the sides of his head, bringing him down for a kiss. He was about to tangle his hand in her own hair when the phone ringing them broke them apart.

"Sorry," she said, eyes flickering down to his lips, "Duty calls." She picked up the phone and greeted David, discussing some police business before hanging up.

"I've got to go, but thank you for the flowers." She gave him a quick kiss, "Would you be able to take them home and put them in water for me? We don't have any vases at the station."

"Are you sure you have to go, Swan? You won't get very far without these." With a cheeky grin he dangled the keys he'd grabbed out of her back pocket.

Emma laughed, a sound he tried to elicit at every moment, "A pirate and a pickpocket. Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"What can I say, love, I'm a man of many talents." Emma moved in for another kiss and he let her snatch the keys out of his hand.

"I'll see you at home. Don't forget about the flowers."

Killian nodded and watched her walk out of the station, golden hair flowing behind her. He thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye and he quickly turned, only to see Liam standing in front of the jail cells, still dressed in the uniform he died in. Killian blinked in shock and he was gone.

He spun around looking for where he could have gone to and realised no one else was in the station. He rubbed his hand against his temples and wondered if he got less sleep than he thought last night. He sighed and picked up the flowers but he couldn't get the image of Liam standing there out of his mind. His dream of his mother and seeing Liam brought back feelings he tried to drown in rum.

_It's all your fault. He died because of you. You killed him._

Killian shook himself and practically ran out of the station, trying to escape thoughts that had been chasing him for 300 years.

* * *

Killian frowned on his mattress and his father bustled around their house, packing random items into bags. When he saw Killian sitting there, he turned on him angrily.

"Hurry up, lad, we need to go. Pack up your things."

Killian crossed his arms, at nine years of age, he pretty much considered himself an adult and so considered the adult thing to have a reason for leaving his house.

"Tell me why we're leaving."

Davy turned on him, curly hair like Liam's flying behind him. His face softened when he saw the look on Killian's face and he come over to kneel in front of his son.

"We're going on an adventure, how does that sound? We're going to visit different ports and maybe visit Liam along the way." Killian brightened at the mention of his brother but he still frowned up at his father.

"Can we come back and visit Mama after?"

Davy paused and swallowed, before replying thickly, "Yes, lad, we can visit your mother after our adventure."

Killian nodded and began collecting items he couldn't bear to be apart from, starting with his brother's letters.

* * *

He was reading his book at Granny's, trying to ignore the rum that was singing to him, when it happened again. He saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to see Liam leaning against the bench, staring at Killian with an agonised expression. Killian blinked but this time Liam didn't disappear, he instead took a step forward, his arm reaching forward. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming and the moment was broken by the tinkling of Granny's bell.

Killian jumped and turned to see Emma walk into the diner with Henry and he quickly turned back to where he had last seen Liam. But there was nothing.

Emma had reached his booth by the time his attention was back on her. She frowned in concern and placed the back of her hand on his head.

"Are you sick? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Killian's eyes widened and he almost jumped out of his seat. He quickly stood up and picked up his book.

"Of course not, Swan, that would be ridiculous, even for here. I just realised I forgot to put your flowers in water, I'm going to go back to the apartment and do that now." He walked past Emma and quickly ruffled Henry's hair before exiting the diner, Emma calling after him.

* * *

Killian has become used to the rocking of the ship over the past couple of days, his father had been proud of his sea legs, saying he was a true Jones. They had docked in a town for the night – larger than any Killian had ever seen – before they travelled the last couple of days to the academy where the naval officers stayed. Davy had tucked Killian into the hammock for the night but his dreams had quickly turned dark with whispers of, _I'm sorry, go find your brother, I'm sorry, go to Liam, goodbye_. Killian was almost relieved to be roughly woken from his sleep by what was revealed to be a soldier, harsh face glaring down at him.

"Where is Davy Jones?" The soldier punctuated the question with another rough shake.

Killian blinked up at the man owlishly, "I don't know." He glanced over to his father's hammock, "He should be here."

He soldier shoved him back in disgust and Killian noticed, through sleep filled eyes, that the captain was standing anxiously behind the man.

"You let a wanted criminal aboard your ship, captain, it was good you finally confessed when you did but it seems it was too late."

Killian quickly rose from the hammock, "My father is not a crim-" He was stopped midsentence as the soldier casually backhanded him. Killian looked up with shock from the floor.

"Do not talk back, boy." He turned back to the captain. "Do you know where might run to?"

The captain shrugged, "We didn't talk much." A glint Killian didn't like entered his eyes, "And he hasn't paid me for the next leg of the journey yet either."

"What?" Killian scrambled to his feet, "That's a dirty lie, I saw him pay you-" Killian wasn't prepared for this slap either and it knocked him into the side of the ship.

"You are the son of a no-good criminal and you question the word of an honourable captain?" He pulled Killian roughly by the arm and Killian reached for his bag and missed. He pulled against the soldier as they walked down the gangway and he was thrown roughly onto the dock.

"I need my bag – let me get it."

"It's not yours anymore, it's for the Captain for putting up with you. You haven't paid for passage so you need to leave the ship. Don't let me see you again, boy."

The soldier quickly walked away and Killian looked around the town he was stuck in, eyes searching for anything familiar. Tears trickled down his face as he realised he had been abandoned.

* * *

Killian lay on the couch, arm over his head as he attempted to block out the world. Although, he was doing a poor job of that as he held his brother's insignia in his hand. But nothing was going to stop the knocking on his door, or he suspected, the person behind it. He sighed, pocketing the insignia and opened the door, resigned as David entered the apartment.

"I suppose Emma sent you."

"She may have mentioned you looked a little worse for wear. I thought you could use a drink," he said, with a shake of his hand, revealing the six back of beers he had. Killian grimaced, it wasn't rum, but it did sometimes take the edge off.

They sat at the dining room table, David opening a beer and passing it to Killian. Killian tried to keep his attention focused on David, knowing that if he looked around even slightly, he'd see Liam leaning against the kitchen bench.

"You want to talk about it?"

Killian took a large swig of beer before starting with a whisper, "I'm seeing my brother."

David frowned at him, "Like a ghost or a delusion?"

Killian shook his head, "I don't know. He's just there and he's not going away now."

David looked around furtively, "You mean, he's here right now?"

"Here's right over there," Killian replied with a casual wave of his hand.

David gazed in the direction Killian pointed but was apparently unable to see anything. "Do you think someone cursed you?"

Killian brighten at the idea, "You mean I'm not going mad?"

David scoffed and said, "Well, there's always a chance of that but magic would've been my first guess."

Killian took another gulp of his beer and stood, a restless energy filling him.

"Where are you going, Jones?"

"To talk to someone about this, mate. If it's magic, that means someone can stop it."

David caught his arm on his way to the door, "Are you sure you want to? Don't you at least want to talk to him – if it really is him?"

Killian shook his head and felt the despair enter his eyes, "I know what he'd say and I wouldn't be able to stand it." He gently removed his arm and walked to the door, determined to get rid of the spirit stalking him.

* * *

Killian's stomach rumbled as he dug through the rubbish, looking for anything edible. A laugh behind him forced Killian to turn around and he raised his hands in defence. He saw a sandy haired boy, a couple of years older than him leaning against the wall.

"You're not going to find anything in there, kid." The boy said, all arrogance and sly grins as he rubbed an apple against his shirt. Killian was ashamed to say that the idea of stealing the apple did cross his mind and the boy seemed to notice.

He grinned, "If you want to eat, you're going to have to step it up a bit." He took a large bit of the apple and Killian felt his stomach growl in response.

"What do you mean?" The boy was obviously a criminal but as Killian got hungrier and hungrier, he was starting to wonder why that mattered.

"You look like you're quick, kid, you might make a half-decent thief." Killian felt his face scrunch up in distaste and the boy frowned in response.

"Or you could be like that. Steal or starve, kid. There's no place for idiotic notions of honour out here." He took another bite of the apple and then threw it in Killian's direction, who caught it with surprise. Without thinking, he quickly dug in, realising it was the best thing he'd eaten in days.

"Time's a-wasting, kid. You coming?" With that, the boy started walking out of the alley, Killian starting after him, torn with indecision.

_Go find your brother._ _You're my little gentleman, Killian, my sweet boy. I'm going to miss you, little brother_.

The grumbling of his stomach and the taste of apple of his lips propelled him out of the alley and caught up with the boy, who ruffled his head.

"I'm James, kid. I think we're going to make a good team."

* * *

Emma paced Regina's study as she waited for David and Killian to arrive. She cursed her use of that particular phrase after she learnt that Killian was in fact, seeing a ghost.

"You know, just because I hosted one séance does not mean I know how to deal with all ghosts." Regina muttered, still unhappy with her role in this plan.

"You're pretty much our resident ghost expert, Regina, and I don't know what else to do."

David had called Emma after he and Killian left the apartment. She quickly made her way to Regina's to ask for help after leaving Henry with Mary Margaret and Neal.

Emma was still confused by the whole ordeal, "Do people often see ghosts?"

Regina shrugged delicately, "Not that I've heard, it's not really my area of expertise."

Before Emma could respond with a snide comment about her area of expertise, she heard the front door open and moved to greet Killian and David. She paused when she saw Killian – his eyes were so tormented – and when he flinched away from something in the corner of the room, she quickly moved to pull him into a hug. She leaned back and cupped his face, "I'm here. We'll get through this."

She saw the gratitude in his eyes, even if he couldn't express it and he leaned to press his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment before Regina interrupted.

"I really don't have all day."

Emma sighed and grabbed Killian's hand, walking with him to the study, ready to face any ghost - together.

* * *

Killian's eyes were scanning the busy docks, seeking out an easy mark. There was a bustling crowd today, perfect for 'accidentally' jostling people. James had taught him enough before he too ran off and Killian planned to put his training to good use today. The crowd probably due to the large naval ship that had arrived the night before, but that sort of thing didn't concern Killian anymore, he only thought about where he was getting his next meal from.

Some people were eyeing Killian suspiciously as they passed and he cursed his recent growth spurt. At eleven – he thought, he wasn't exactly sure how old he was anymore – he was in the process of losing his baby fat and he was no longer cute and pitiful. Now he was just another gutter rat who would try and steal your money. Which was actually a correct assumption, but one that made his work all the harder.

Killian's eyes landed on a young naval officer, barely into his early twenties with one of those ridiculous hats that marked him as a lieutenant. A smirk etched his face as he began moving in behind his target, ready to accidentally push into his and steal his purse. What he didn't expect was a hand to grab his own as he moved to snatch the purse and get caught in the lieutenant's strong grip.

When his eyes snapped to the blue ones above him – which widened in surprise – the lieutenant's grip slackened and Killian used the opportunity to wriggle out and run away, ignoring the cries for him to stop.

He made it to the alley where he currently slept, out of breath but sure he had outrun his pursuer. He was packing up his things – this area would not be safe for him for some time – when he saw a shadow blocking the alley. Killian spun, eyes widening as he saw the lieutenant blocking his exit.

The lieutenant held his hands up and slowly approached Killian like he was a skittish animal, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said between pants, "I just want to talk." He had recovered his breath by the time he reached Killian, kneeling in front of him. Inexplicably, tears formed in his eyes and a smile lit up his face, "It really is you, I can't believe it." He gently raised his hand and placed it on Killian's shoulder, almost to test if he was an apparition. "Father sent the letter that you were coming and I never knew why you didn't arrive. The next thing I heard he was wanted for piracy and you were gone. Killian, it's been so long. I was so worried. I looked for you in every port."

Killian backed away, unsure of what was happening. Unknown events – especially those involving officers – were never good for children of the streets.

Tears fell down his face and the lieutenant's eyes were anguished, "Killian, it's me. Little brother, it's Liam. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

_Liam_.

The named awakened something in Killian he hadn't felt in a long time. He reached out a grubby hand to Liam, who took it in his own. He was quickly pulled into his brother's embrace, crying and rubbing dirt everywhere. But Liam didn't seem to care as he cradled the back of Killian's head and promised never to leave him again.

"I lost your letters," Killian mumbled.

Liam seemed to make a noise that was half laugh and half sob, "It's okay, little brother, you have me now. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

They sat around the same table as when they summoned Cora – an event she didn't really want a repeat of – and Emma held Killian's hand under the table.

"So, this ghost, Jones, how long has he been dead?" Regina asked.

"Regina," Emma hissed, Killian had flinched away at the question and squeezed Emma's hand for comfort.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, Emma, but I need to know what kind of ghost we're dealing with and the Captain has quite a long lifespan."

"A couple of hundred years." Killian said, quietly.

"Does that make a difference?" David asked.

"It means the ghost will be quite powerful, unlike my mother, he probably won't require possession to communicate and the fact that Jones here cannot hear him makes me think it's more about him than the ghost." Regina ignored Emma's pointed look and continued, "The ghost being stronger is a bad thing if he's angry, but I think we would have noticed a malevolent spirit by now. Therefore, the ghost's strength might make it easier to communicate. All we should need to do is drink this tea and we should be able to see any spirits that might be lurking."

"And it's not a deadly poison this time?" David asked, shying away from his tea.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Of course it isn't, this one just allows you to see beings of other realms, it doesn't open portals to them. Now hurry up and drink it."

Emma gave Killian's hand another encouraging squeeze and she, Regina and David downed the drink. Emma was disgusted to discover that it tasted just as foul as it smelt.

She looked around for Killian's brother and she jumped in her seat when she saw a man leaning against one of Regina's tables. She looked between him and Killian and saw that they shared the same blue eyes, but Liam's hair was brown and curlier than Killian's.

Liam straightened when he saw that he was visible to other people, "Are you able to hear me, your majesties?"

"Yes, we can hear you," David replied. Killian spun to look at David, hurt clearly visible in his eyes. Emma squeezed his hand again, unsure of what else she could do.

"Liam Jones, at your service." Liam said, with a courtly bow.

"Yes, yes, enough with that, how are you here?" Regina asked impatiently.

Liam frowned almost exactly like Killian did, Emma realised, a bit disconcerted. "I'm not exactly sure myself. I believe that someone – or something – has opened a portal so that spirits are able to pass through freely. Although, it's more of a case of the person haunting the spirit than the spirit haunting the person." When he saw their confused expressions, he continued. "I'm here first because I am stronger than most spirits due to how long I've been dead. Furthermore, Killian is still carrying my insignia so I still have a physical link to this world. But I'm not here because I choose to be, I'm here because Killian is still haunted by my death. That's the only reason why I'm back in this realm."

"So, what you're saying is that Killian accidentally summoned you because someone made it possible to allow spirits back in this realm?" David surmised, raising his hands in supplication when Killian turned on him, confused and offended.

"Why would I summon my brother then make him unable to talk to me?" Killian demanded.

"I said accidentally," David replied gently.

"Why can't he hear you?" Emma asked and she nearly froze when those blue eyes turned on her, the same and yet so different.

Liam smiled at his brother fondly, "He's afraid. He's convinced that I'll blame him for my death and that I'll hate him." He moved over to squat by Killian, who was avoiding his gaze, "He was always a bit slow."

Emma let out a small laugh at that. She turned to Regina and David, "Would we be able to have the room?"

Regina shook her head, "Not yet, Jones, you have no idea who opened the portal?"

"I'm afraid not, only that I'm not sure they're human."

Regina's eyes widened at that and she hurried out of the room. David turned to leave but seemed to change his mind and moved over to Killian, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Killian, so don't lose this chance to say goodbye. You'll regret it if you do." David gave his shoulder another pat and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Emma shifted her chair so she was seated in front of Killian and took both of his hands – real and fake – in her own and pressed her forehead to his.

"You can do this, Killian. You deserve this chance."

Killian shook his head against hears and see saw quiet tears trickling down his face.

"I can't" he said, voice cracking, "It's my fault he died, if I had just listened to him-"

"-The bloody King was have a weapon to kill hundreds of people-"

"-He would still be alive."

Emma struggled as the Jones brothers talked on top of each other.

"Killian, I can hear him, okay? He doesn't blame you. He says you did the right thing. Will you just hear him out?"

Killian opened his eyes and the anguish inside hurt her, she wanted to take it all away and make it so he'd never hurt again. Instead, she smoothed some hair back from his forehead and whispered, "I'll stay with you. But you just need to listen."

"Okay, love," he choked out, "I'll listen."

* * *

Liam's captain was less than impressed when he saw that he had brought Killian back with him and was currently inspecting him on his deck.

"And what do you expect me to do about it, Lieutenant, we can't adopt every orphan in every port."

Liam was standing ramrod straight next to Killian, but his eyes were desperate, "Captain Reynolds, sir, he's my little brother and I'm the only family he has. If I don't look after him, no one will."

The blue eyed captain's gaze passed over Killian again and he felt like all of his secrets were being revealed.

The captain sighed, "I suppose it would be bad form to leave a family member behind." His voice snapped, like he would address any officer under his command, "Killian Jones."

Killian looked at his brother fearfully, who nodded at him with encouragement, "Yes, sir?"

"There are certain expectations that I have of all crew members on board and off board my ship, and that is to display good form, do you know what good form is, young man?"

Killian shook his head, "No, sir."

The captain seemed to deflate, "Well, I guess you'll have to learn. If you're to board my ship, you'll need to obey my every instruction and order, is that understood."

Killian nodded eagerly.

"Is that understood?" Captain Reynolds snapped.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you can be a cabin boy until you're old enough to join the academy." He then smiled, and gestured to the ship, "Welcome aboard _Serenity_, young Jones."

He began walking away before he turned back to Liam, "Lieutenant Jones. Take your brother to a bathhouse and get him properly fitted in a uniform before we set sail. It's not good form to leave him in those rags."

"Yes, sir," Liam replied, punctuated with a salute. Killian attempted to mimic the gesture and the captain smiled at him before walking away.

Liam pulled Killian in for another hug, "This is it, Killian. The start of our hero's journey."

* * *

Drawing strength was Emma's touch, Killian let go of his fear. Fear of blame, of doubt, of everything.

"Hello, brother."

Killian nearly cried upon hearing that voice again and he looked to his brother, still squatting next to him.

"Liam." He tried to reach out and touch him, but his hand passed right through, Liam's form shimmering as it moved.

"Liam, I am so sorry."

"It's never been your fault, Killian, I should have listened to you. You were right."

"I'm sorry I lost my way after, you were gone and I became just like him."

"Maybe you did, Killian, but you made your way back. You found the good man again."

Killian gave Liam a watery smile, "I've missed you so much, brother."

"I know, but you need to let me go. Don't let me haunt you anymore. Move on with your life."

Killian felt like a child again, "Why can't you stay?"

"This isn't my realm anymore, Killian, I don't belong here. But never fear Killian, I know we'll be together again, but I don't want it to happen for many more years."

"How do you know?"

Liam gave him a proud smile, "Because of all the people you could have pick pocketed on that busy day, you chose me, and out of all the twist and turns in that town, I was able to find you again. We'll always make our way back to each other, little brother."

Killian scoffed, "Younger brother."

Liam laughed and Killian felt so much of his sadness fade away with that sound, "Killian, I love you, now let me go."

Killian felt tears run down his face but he didn't care, he was losing Liam all over again. "I would have gone to the end of the world for you, Liam."

"And I, you, Killian." He turned to Emma, "I wish I could have met you properly, your highness, try and keep him out of trouble, won't you?"

Killian noticed Emma was crying to and he moved to take her hand back, "I'll do my best, Liam. And it's Emma."

Liam smiled gently, "Farewell, Emma. I don't think I'll be the only ghost here and I doubt they'll all be as friendly as me, stay safe." He moved his hand and Killian shuddered as he felt Liam's hand stroke his face, "Goodbye Killian."

"Goodbye Liam," he choked out. He blinked to clear his vision and Liam was gone.

* * *

Killian fiddled with the hat on his head and tried to make sure he was presentable as he stood on the ship and waited for his new captain to arrive. It didn't take long for the captain to make his way to the dock and walk up the gangway.

"Report, Lieutenant," Liam barked.

Killian saluted, "Captain Jones, sir, all crew members accounted for and storage loaded. The _Jewel of the Realm _is ready to take her maiden voyage on your orders, sir."

"Excellent work, Lieutenant, I think you'll make a wonderful addition to the crew." Liam shot his brother a secretive wink as he prepared the ship for launch and Killian grinned, prepared to follow his brother wherever he may go.

* * *

They were lying quietly in bed later that night, Killian gently playing with Emma's hair as she rested on his chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispered and Killian kissed the top of her head.

"I finally think the answer to that is yes. I'll never have Liam back but at least I got to say goodbye, I just needed the chance to properly let him go. My grief quickly turned to anger and I never mourned him like I should of. I needed to let it out."

Emma nodded on his chest. "I'm glad, I'm just sorry you had to go through so much pain."

"You were there. That meant I could have gone through anything."

Emma sat up, eyes shining in the darkness as she leaned over to kiss him. Each of their kisses, even after all this time, was new and exciting, and this one had the addition of being soft and loving. She leaned her chin on his chest, "I love you, Killian Jones."

"And I love you, Emma Swan."

They fell asleep, still wrapped around each other and this time Killian wasn't frightened when he dreamt of his brother. He relished the reminder of the man he loved and who loved him in return and woke feeling glad that the memory of his brother brought joy for his life rather than grief at his passing. That was how he truly deserved to be remembered.

* * *

**A/N: **I really want more Killian Jones backstory in season 4 (as well as more for Emma), so this monstrosity was born. And yes, I was not very subtle with my _Firefly_ reference but I'm never going to be over the fact they cancelled it.

Have a good day,

Adrina Stark.


	9. Harry Potter madness

**A/N: **Thank you again to everyone for the reviews and support. This particular story seems to fall more into the delusion category so don't take it too seriously. If you want to blame someone, BehindThePurpleSmoke enabled me on this particular story (*runs and hides). I know Harry Potter Housing headcanons can make or break friendships so if you disagree with mine, I am willing to rethink my opinions.

As always, I don't own anything (except my lantern). All reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Emma didn't particularly understand where her dislike of Harry Potter came from, maybe the lost girl part of her didn't like how he got a magical solution to his lack of family and she didn't, regardless, it was patently obvious to her what was currently cementing her dislike of Harry Potter. It was two words.

Killian Jones.

Emma was proud of how well he had been adjusting to life in Storybrooke. She finally got him out of his leathers – although he does where them again when she gets nostalgic – and modern day clothes suit him almost too well. She was happy when he finally stopped burning the toast and began curbing his urges to take everything apart to find out how things work.

His adjustment was helped by frequent trips to the library and she could stand him quoting Shakespeare at her from time to time, because if she was being honest, it made him all the more attractive. Her problems with this adjustment began when Belle introduced him to Harry Potter, and he hadn't been able to move on from Hogwarts since.

Emma was leaning in their bedroom doorway, watching Killian as he intently read his book. She narrowed her eyes at him, as he usually shot a quip at her or a smile when she entered a room – and those keen pirate senses of his always seemed to know, just not when dear Harry was around.

"Killian," she said quietly from their doorway.

He grunted back at her without taking his eyes off his book and she tried not to scoff, "Yes, love?"

"Are you going to come to bed?"

"In a minute, love." The idiot still wasn't looking up from his book, which was his loss.

"Killian," she said more insistently, "I think you want to come to bed."

He frowned at her tone and he finally tore his gaze away from his book to look at her. Emma did feel smug when his jaw dropped slightly and she considered the lacy lingerie and robe she was wearing to be a good investment.

She raised an eyebrow and asked sardonically, "Are you sure you don't want to come right now, Captain?"

Killian actually looked torn as he glanced between her and his book and she threw her hands up in the air. "You've already read the series twice, Killian."

She turned to go back into their room and she heard Killian quickly rise from the couch and come in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling at her collarbone.

"My apologises, love, your appearance was so captivating that I was no longer able to tell right from wrong." He moved his kisses up her neck and she leaned into his touch. "Forgive me, love."

"It was quite an error of judgement, Captain, you're going to have to show me how sorry you are." She felt his grin before he spun her around and kissed her deeply and Emma forgot about her weird jealously of a fictional character – at least for the night as Killian diligently made up for his mistake.

* * *

Emma felt as though she could bang her head on the table and then start singing the _Pokemon _theme song and she would not distract her dining companions from their conversation. She was having a very pleasant meal with Belle and Killian before they moved onto that dreadful topic.

"Obviously, Mary Margaret would belong to Hufflepuff and David to Gryffindor." Belle was saying.

Killian nodded emphatically. "I'm not disagreeing with you on that point, lass, but I think you're more complicated than you give yourself credit. While your head may be all Ravenclaw, when it counts you have nerves of steel, are daring and as brave as anybody around here. Much like Hermoine, lass, you belong heart and soul to Gryffindor."

Belle blushed at that. "I can accede to that, Killian, but what about you?"

Killian did that adorable motion where he scratched behind his ear and Emma preferred to focus on that than the current conversation. "That's the thing, lass, I've thought about it, but I have no clue as to which House I belong. Young Lieutenant Jones would have been easily placed in Hufflepuff and the pirate quickly to Slytherin but I have no hint to give you as to where Killian Jones might belong."

Killian looked so dispirited by the idea that Emma grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, receiving a grateful smile in return.

"What about Swan here, Belle? What do you think?"

Belle shifted from her scrutiny of Killian and began analysing Emma, she tried to ignore their penetrating looks by having another sip of her cocoa.

"That one seems easy, if anyone displays daring and bravery, it's Emma."

Emma flushed at the compliment and raised an eyebrow to Killian, to see if he would disagree.

"While no one is denying that, she does have some Slytherin traits with her cunning, I happen to know that very well."

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment, "You weren't telling the truth. You deserved it."

"I'm not sure how many people deserve being tied to a tree with the threat of being devoured by ogres, love."

Emma shrugged and Killian moved over to kiss her cheek, Belle smiling at their antics.

"I still think she's a Gryffindor, we all have different traits but it's about what you value and your first instinct. Emma's first instinct is to be brave rather than cunning."

"Fair point, lass." Killian conceded, slinging an arm around Emma's shoulder.

"I suppose we'd put your husband and Regina into Slytherin?"

Belle nodded and pursed her lips. "Ruby?"

"Gryffindor. Whale?"

"Ravenclaw. Yes!" Belle fist pumped – she'd obviously been catching up on too much television. "We finally have one for Ravenclaw House. "What about Granny?"

"Gryffindor. Robin?"

"Gryffindor again, we're getting too many of those, Aurora?"

"Hufflepuff. Tinkerbell?"

"Tink's definitely a Hufflepuff at her core. What do you think about Henry?"

Killian gave a proud smile, "The lad's definitely smart and brave, but I think he's a lot like his grandmother, always after what's right and good, so another for Hufflepuff."

Emma smiled fondly and thought Henry would like the suggestion. She drained the last of her cocoa and moved to stand. "As fascinating as this has been, I have to get back to work." She gave Killian a quick kiss and stood out of the booth. "I'll see you at home. See you later, Belle."

Belle waved and Emma walked out of the diner, with a sense of giddiness as she could feel Killian's eyes on her and she knew he was gazing at her with adoration, a look she was still shocked she could elicit.

It was a feeling that passed when she heard that Killian and Belle had taken to the streets to spend their afternoon in an attempt to categorise every citizen of Storybrooke into a Hogwarts House. An endeavour Henry quickly joined after school and Killian somehow talked David into helping with even though Emma didn't think he even knew what Harry Potter was. Emma did bang her head on the table when Ruby popped by with an afternoon treat to tell her the news and she cursed the train ride that inspired all the Harry Potter madness.

* * *

Emma was finishing off her paperwork in their lounge room and attempting to ignore Killian, who was continually peeking at her over his book. The day he chose as his birthday – because birthday's are difficult to transfer between realms, especially after 300 years – had recently passed and he became the proud owner of the complete Harry Potter series (with Henry being the guiding force of that present). Naturally, it also meant he had to re-read the entire series. Why this meant he kept on staring at her, Emma did not know.

"What is it, Killian?" Emma asked, completely puzzled.

Killian quickly glanced back to his book and mumbled, "Nothing, love."

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to continue to ignore him as he peeked at her. She put her paperwork down on the coffee table and said, "It's obviously not nothing. Spill."

Killian gently placed his bookmark – also a gift from Henry – and placed his book next to her work.

"It's nothing serious, love, I was merely curious why you are so against the Harry Potter books."

Emma stared at him bewildered. "That's what's been bugging you? That I don't like the series as much as you?"

Killian shrugged, "I know you like to read some books for pleasure, so I wondered if you had some sort of grudge against these books in particular."

Emma sighed, cursing the fact he could read her like a damn book, then cursing again because a book was her current problem.

"It's silly, I know, but I never really got over it. I was still in the foster system when it first came out and it was about an orphaned boy. A boy who was mistreated by his only family, but he got to find out he was special, and that people cared about him and he got to make friends and be happy and find his home and I never could read them because I had accepted that I would never magically find my home." She gave him a sardonic grin, "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

Killian shuffled closer on the couch. "So you're just hold onto an old grudge?"

Emma looked away, embarrassed. "I told you it was silly, but it just reminds me of times when I didn't have hope that I'd find all this."

Killian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lowered his forehead to hers. "It doesn't sound silly at all, Emma, it sounds perfectly reasonable to me."

They stayed like that for some time, the lost boy and girl together, marvelling in the fact they managed against all odds to find their way home.

* * *

If Emma was being honest, her time with Killian had made her rather fond of pirates and pirate tales, so she was rather annoyed to find out they were currently being raided by pirates, led by one John Silver. According to Gold, these particular pirates were portal jumpers who went from realm to realm looking for magical artefacts to steal and later trade and Storybrooke was their new target.

Killian was lounging in the Station with her, in his leathers again which he claimed were "more fit for battle than those modern garments". He looked perfectly relaxed as he read the next Harry Potter book and Emma wondered how he could appear so calm when they could be attacked at any moment.

"Love, wearing a hole in the floor is not going to help anyone."

Emma stopped her pacing and turned to look at him. "I can't stand the waiting, why can't they just attack already?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. "The plan is solid, Emma, and they'll attack when they're ready. What they don't know is that we're ready for them. Take a seat and rest for a while, we'll be moving soon enough."

Emma's phone starting ringing as Killian finished and she smiled at him. "Time to go."

* * *

Not surprisingly, the plan had fallen to pieces about five seconds in. There were currently involved in a shoot out at the docks, which they had fortunately evacuated earlier. The leader seemed more robot than man, with a gun attached to his right arm, a metal leg and some sort of red eye. He was currently Emma's target and she tried to get an angle on him as she leaned out of the barricade they had constructed in advance. A shot flying past her face forced her back to cover.

"They're retreating." David called, firing some shots at the fleeing pirates. Emma stood and launched herself over the barricade, chasing after them. She heard David yelling after her but she ignored it, wanting nothing more than to stop the attacks on her town.

The pirates had almost reached their ship and she was closing in on them when she saw a black shape launch itself onto Silver. Killian had him pinned down but Silver knocked him with his metal arm and Killian staggered back, disorientated. Emma tried to take a shot, but Killian was blocking her. Silver was moving away when he aimed his metal arm at Killian and he dropped.

Emma heard herself scream and fire at Silver as he fled. She thudded to the ground by Killian's side, opening his coat and looking for blood. She knew he was hit so she frowned in confusion when she didn't see any wound.

"Bloody hell." Killian groaned. "That bloody well hurt."

Emma could hear the panic in her voice. "Where'd he hit you? Are you bleeding? Can you find your wound?"

Killian lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "Emma, relax, love. I'm fine. I would know if I were bleeding, he just seemed to knock me down somehow. I got this push into my side-"

Killian's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, feeling the inside his coat, and much to Emma's surprise, he pulled out one of his Harry Potter books, but where there was originally a phoenix, a bullet had entered the cover.

"Bloody hell." He cursed again. "This was a gift from Henry."

Emma threw her arms around him, crushing his hands between them. She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered soft assurances.

When she finally felt calm, she leaned back and looked at his coat, which had a hole on the outside before it impacted the book.

"I don't know how you're going to fix that." She said with a watery smile.

Killian just shrugged. "It adds to the charm." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "You know what this means, love? Harry Potter just saved my life, you're never going to get rid of him now."

Emma rolled her eyes and wacked him in the shoulder, ignoring his protests that he'd almost been shot.

She pushed her forehead to his and whispered, "I think you're a Hufflepuff, Killian. Too loyal and patience and all about good form, that's your core."

Killian's smile lit up his entire face and Emma felt her heart race again, for entirely different reasons.

Later that night when Killian was asleep and she was kept awake by the idea that she almost lost him, she wandered to the lounge room and picked up the first book curiously. Killian found her there in the morning, fast asleep with Harry Potter open on her chest and thought he'd never loved her more.

* * *

**A/N: **I am pretty much convinced that Killian's coat has magical storage abilities as he was hiding that flintlock/gun thing the whole season and he manages to swap between his hook and fake hand pretty often so of course he can store massive Harry Potter books in there.

If any of you are wondering if I'm on drugs, I don't blame you.

Have a wonderful day,

Adrina Stark.


	10. Open Book

**A/N: **It seems that a lot of people do enjoy me nerding out over Harry Potter so I may try and continue Operation: Sorting Hat at a later date. For now, please enjoy the fluffy angst that is this fic.

As always, I don't own anything (except my new awesome beanie). Please review and enjoy.

* * *

She couldn't remember how it started or why. She'd been so frustrated and tired and she just wanted five minutes to close her eyes and block out all her problems but that wasn't going to happen so she did what she did best, she attacked.

Killian was standing in her lounge room, frustration and pain clearly in his eyes as he fought back.

"One day you're going to stop getting scared by everything, Swan, and believe that I'm here for you. That I'm not going anywhere."

Emma scoffed, "Right, I forgot, Killian Jones the loyal pirate. Should I put it on a sign for you so you can wave it around whenever you want?"

Killian recoiled with shock and Emma's satisfaction at the jab quickly passed. She knew what she was doing, she was still convinced this was too good for her and if she attacked enough he'd leave, like he'd eventually do anyway.

He sneered back at her. "I would tell you that people can change but it seems you're incapable of doing so."

Emma visibly flinched at that, the remark hitting too close to home. Killian seemed to regret it as well as he moved forward but she held up her hand, unwillingly to let him close. If he came close, she would break and right now she wanted to pretend to be strong.

"Get out." She whispered.

"No." Killian replied, she opened her mouth to yell but Killian quickly interjected.

"No, Emma, I need to know and you need to think about this." He moved over and gently clasped her hand in his own, his thumb tracing circles over her knuckles and she could feel herself cracking.

"You don't doubt Henry or your parents, why do you think I'm suddenly going to leave you?"

Emma looked away, unable to look into the eyes that always saw too much.

"Henry's my son and he's never done anything but so that he wants me in his life and my parents have done so much for me." Her voice broke. "They love me."

"And me, Emma, why am I going to leave?"

She felt tears welling in her eyes. "It's just what happens. My family has stayed but everyone else... Dies. Leaves. Pretends to be someone they're not."

Emma felt like those little circles on her hand were the only thing anchoring her to this world.

"Emma, look at me." Emma shook her head and she felt Killian's fake hand tilt her head up. Blue met green and she read so much in those eyes, things she didn't want to see because it was too much, and if she accepted it, she'd just lose it.

"I love you." Emma's breath left her in one gasp and her eyes widened. "I didn't think you were ready to hear it but I don't regret it. I love you. I love you for your overwhelming capacity to feel love, your loyalty and kindness. I love that you're a saviour not because of your birth but because you want to do the right thing. I love the way when you're happy your whole face lights up because true happiness doesn't need to be contained and I even love the fact that a part of you is still a lost little girl, who fears she won't get a happy ending. I love all of you, Emma Swan, and I should have told you that when I first realised because you deserve to know that you are loved. That you are deserving of love. You want to know why I won't leave? Because I love you, and I want to spend every day trying to make you happy, to make you smile and laugh because that brings light to my world." His voice suddenly became quieter and he broke eye contact. "I'll only ever leave if you want me to."

Killian released her hand and took a step back, eyes so blue, piercing and vulnerable. Emma took a couple of deep breaths and tried to find her voice, ashamed to realise it was choked with unshed tears.

"I just need some time, okay?"

Killian nodded dejectedly and she walked out of her apartment, unconsciously picking a direction that she knew would end in comfort.

* * *

Her mother didn't ask any questions as Emma arrived at the apartment. Mary Margaret took one look at Emma's tear-stained face and ushered her inside to sit at the table, shooting a look at her husband, who took the hint and decided Neal wanted a walk. Emma felt grateful as her father gave her a quick kiss on the head and whispered that she should let me him if he needed to challenge anyone to a duel before he carried Neal out of the room, singing lullabies as he went.

As her mother placed a hot cocoa in front of her, Emma felt like she could begin to function again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked, concern lacing her tone and expression.

Emma sighed, staring at her mug like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Killian said he loved me."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow in a gesture so familiar to a certain pirate Emma felt her heart drop.

"Does that surprise you, Emma?"

Emma's head snapped up. "You knew?"

A small, amused smile graced her mother's face. "It's a bit of an open secret, darling."

Emma fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's not like I didn't know that he cared for me a lot, but him saying it out loud means something. It's too much."

"Why, Emma? I think you need to start asking yourself what you want. You deserve to be happy, Emma, and the only reason Killian is not peppered with arrows is because I think he can help with that."

Emma rubbed her forehead, trying to put words to the real issue that had been bothering her since she could understand the ideas of curses and magic and happy endings.

"But, what if it's not..." Emma flushed as her mother gazed at her intently and looked back at her cocoa. "What if it's not True Love?"

Sympathy was etched all of her mother's face as she reached over to hold the same hand Killian grabbed not that long ago.

"Oh, Emma. Honestly, sweetie? I hope you never find out." She must have seen Emma's hurt and confused look as she continued in a rush. "Finding out that someone is your True Love involves curses and danger and things I don't want for you. When I met your father, I wasn't worried if he was my True Love because I knew that I loved him and I didn't want anyone else. He was it for me and I don't think I would be able to ever move on. It doesn't matter if you've had a test to see if this person loves you or not because love is about more than that, it's about belief and faith and finding happiness in nothing more than their presence."

Mary Margaret gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "You need to start asking yourself some questions, Emma. Do you love Killian? Can you ever picture yourself being with anyone else? When you think of your life in the next 10 years, after Henry's gone to college and is off being an adult, do you still see Killian there?"

Emma knew the real reason why she was running away and it wasn't because the idea of commitment scared her, it was because she could have answered those questions so easily, and the careless way she seemed to be using her heart terrified her. But the answers were easy.

_Yes. No. Yes. _

It was as easy as hearing the beating of her own heart. Her heart had been filled with just Henry, then her parents, but Killian had wormed his way in and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get him out. Or even if she wanted to.

Her mother smiled in satisfaction. "I guess that answers that."

Emma gave her mother a weak smile and Mary Margaret stood up, moved over to Emma and wrapped her arms around her. Her mother was by no means a large woman so Emma was always amazed by the strength she managed to offer, her hugs were fierce and loving and as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, Emma listed her mother's arms as one of the places she called home.

* * *

Trying to get into the mindset of a pirate was a weird endeavour, but Emma did need to speak to Killian so she had to figure out where he might be hiding. She had hurt him, she thought with a grimace, so he would want to be around water, but he wouldn't want to be found so the docks would be too obvious a location. With a destination in mind, she set off, hoping she'd find the words along the way.

She was exactly where she thought he'd be, sitting on a bench staring morosely over the lake. They had sat there before their Back to the Future adventure, before she decided she wanted to stop running and she thought it was a fitting place for her to finally stop.

He didn't look at her as she sat next to him and they sat together in silence before she finally found her courage.

"Henry and my parents, I kind of feel like we have to be together, that our lives are together. But you? You could have a life of your own anywhere but really that was just an excuse I was clinging to."

She sighed and continued, but she felt lighter as she spoke, like the words were a weight that had been bottled inside too long. Ducks were swimming across the lake and those little birds were easier to focus on than the presence beside her.

"It started when we were climbing that beanstalk, maybe before but I can almost pinpoint the moment on that beanstalk. You said I was an open book and that wasn't what scared me, what scared me was that I could read you too and that sort of connection wasn't what I wanted. What was the point of my walls if you could just see through them? So, I pushed you away, I was sure you would betray me so I betrayed you first and I kept on finding any reason to keep you away because I knew that if I let you in – completely – I would never want to let go."

She turned to look at him, finding strength in the love that shone in his eyes.

"But I realised, I don't want to let you go. I don't want a future that doesn't have you in it. I love you, Killian Jones, and it might not be a fairytale love, it's overwhelming and broken like me but it's all I can offer you."

She paused, hoping he would respond but he just sat there, a smile creeping up on his face and she felt her own face respond in kind.

"Don't you have anything to say to that?"

He slowly moved forward and Emma met him halfway, hands going around to the nape of his neck as she kissed him softly, languidly, like they had all the time in the world. And maybe they did.

Killian broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Emma."

She giggled and would have been ashamed of how teenager it sounded if she wasn't so deliriously happy.

"I love you, Killian."

She moved in to kiss him again, trying to show how much she cared. She felt freed by the knowledge it didn't matter if Killian was her True Love. She loved him and wanted to be with him through all the nonsense that would probably be thrown her way. She felt freed by the fact she didn't have to doubt that he'd always be there because she chose to believe, in Killian and in them. Like her mother's hugs, Emma found home in the steady beating of Killian's heart and she didn't fear its loss, she relished its presence in her life.

* * *

**A/N: **It's angsty and sappy and I make no apologises for it. Congrats to everyone for surviving the last month, only three more to go!

Have a wonderful evening (or whatever suits your timezone),

Adrina Stark.


	11. Road Trip

**A/N: **Hello again, lovely people! I'm sorry to say I might be updating this one less as I want to focus on Ohana, but I'll try and put a new one-shot up at least once a fortnight. Although, I'll probably make a liar out of myself as I currently have three additional one-shots I want to write so, we'll see.

As always, I don't own anything (except my Doctor Who pencilcase). Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Killian was still pouting in the backseat as Emma pulled up to her old apartment. After some discussion and cold glares from Regina, it had been decided that Emma and Henry did need to take a quick trip back to their old place to pack up the items they still wanted, get some more clothes and sign the final bits of paperwork.

Killian had volunteered to come with to "lend a hand", and although she laughed at the quip, she wasn't sure how helpful a one-handed pirate who – despite being quite adaptable and intelligent – had no knowledge about the workings of appliances in this realm. If Emma was really been honest, she had let Killian tag along for one reason and one reason only, and that was because she wanted to spend more time with him.

As she climbed out of the Bug, Killian was still grumbling about idiotic customs and rules and she turned on him.

"Killian, if it's that big of a deal, just call 'shotgun' next time."

She laughed at his expression and continued on to her apartment, she smiled fondly to remember how their road trip had started all those hours ago. Henry had called "shotgun" on the front seat, which resulted in their departure being delayed because they had to explain it to Killian who complained about "idiotic customs for seating arrangements" and "bad form for using a tradition that had an element of competition without explaining it to the other participant". He had still been arguing his point as he climbed in the back seat and Emma had simply turned the radio up, laughing all the while.

She trudged up the stairs – she hadn't missed them at all – and opened up her old apartment, filled with relics of a fake life.

"Well." She said to her two boys. "Let's get started."

* * *

Emma wiped her eyes as she heard Killian clear his throat in the doorway.

"You alright, love?" He asked, coming to sit by her on the bed.

She gave him a watery smile and sniffed, holding up her baby blanket.

"My entire life, this is all I've had of my parents. It has been so easy to dismiss them as horrible people who left a baby on the side of the road, except for this blanket. Why would parents abandon their kid after making them their own blanket? So, I kept it and I searched but eventually I gave up. I convinced myself that they didn't care so I shouldn't either."

She gave another sniff and Killian leaned past her to grab a tissue, which she accepted with a murmured thanks.

"But you kept the blanket?"

"I kept the blanket." Emma smiled at him and they shared a knowing look. "I guess I'm sentimental."

"So why are you crying, love?"

Emma gave a helpless grimace and wiped her eyes. "I just found the blanket to pack and all the years of being alone came rushing back and I just cried because I was happy. After everything, I found my home."

Killian gave her an understanding smile and gently wiped her tears away. She was so grateful to finally have someone with her who could support her when she broke down and who could read her. She was never particularly good with words so she leaned in for a gentle kiss, to which he responded eagerly.

She was about to slide her hand into his hair when Henry's voice pulled her out of his embrace.

"Killian, did she tell you where she put the-" Henry pulled up in her doorway. "Ew. We're never going to pack if you keep that up."

Emma laughed and buried her head in Killian's shoulder, completely embarrassed.

"Mum." Henry continued, looking desperate to leave. "Where did you put the packing tape?"

"It's in the bathroom, Henry. Killian will be out to help you in a minute."

"Uh huh. You're totally going to need to buy me ice cream to get over this trauma."

Emma gave a weak chuck and leaned in to steal one last kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said, trying to convey what it really meant.

He gave her another smile that kicked off her heart again and she knew he understood.

* * *

Emma had made Henry sort through his clothes before he packed them, which turned out to be fortunate as he had been on quite the growth spurt recently. They had spent the previous day boxing everything they wanted up and were completing the final touches this morning, which would be now finished with a shopping trip.

Emma was flipping through a magazine as she waited and she sighed as she heard Killian complain again.

"But Swan, I don't see why I need new clothes. I am not a growing boy."

Emma chuckled but felt no sympathy for his predicament. "You need some new clothes, Killian. You can't wear your leathers forever and it's going to be getting cold soon. Plus, you need to stand out less, people have been staring."

"I managed fine on my last two trips without needing to change my garments."

"You ended up in jail, Killian, you still complain about the bologna." She tossed the magazine back on the table. "Would you please just come out and show me."

She heard him curse but he finally unlocked the door and Emma tried not to feed his ego, going by the smirk on his face, she was failing.

"See something you like, love?"

He was dressed in simple jeans and a black t-shirt and it should not be that attractive on anyone. The t-shirt highlighted the contours of his body better than his leathers ever could and Emma found herself unconsciously licking her lips. Killian was about to saunter over when Henry came out of his dressing room, clothes piled in his arms.

"It all fits, can we go now?"

Emma looked to Killian, blushing, and she wanted to scoff at the innocent look on his face. She nodded decisively and tried to will her heart to stop racing.

"Right, Henry, you go to the counter and I'll meet you there. Killian give me the tags on those, you can wear them out and go grab your stuff. I'll grab some more pairs for you as well."

They made it out of the shops with little fuss, although the shop assistant was giving Killian a little too much attention for Emma's liking. She put the last of their new items in the boot and turned to face Henry and Killian on the sidewalk.

"Do you think that's everything?"

"Yes, it's fine now, Mum." Henry said impatiently. "Can we get some ice cream now?"

"Sure thing, kid, we'll get some on the road. Hop in."

Killian's eyes widened and he quickly blurted out. "Shotgun." He looked inordinately pleased with himself and Henry just shrugged and moved to the back seat.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Idiotic custom, huh?"

Killian shrugged and sent her a ridiculous wriggle of his eyebrows. "I'm very adaptable, love."

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and climbed into the car, smiling all the while.

"Hurry up, pirate, or we'll leave you behind."

* * *

**A/N: **Truth be told, this startedout as a Killian-gets-new-clothes fic. It never turns out as planned.

I hope you're all well and the next update will be... Sometime.

Enjoy your night,

Adrina Stark.


	12. Ghosts - Emma

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for the support so far. The fact that this series has 101 followers is amazing and I appreciate everyone of you (even if I show it by late updates and possible spelling mistakes). This can be considered a continuation of my other Ghosts fic, but you can understand this one without having read it.

As always, I don't own anything (except those toy cars I found). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Emma did not like to wait. She'd been forced to sit in enough offices while others decided her future and spent enough time behind bars to know that she was not a very patient person. She preferred action, movement and actually getting something achieved. Emma did not like to wait, especially for people. But being stood up by a ghost was new, even for her.

The ghost visitations were becoming more common around town and most people had required Archie's services afterwards more than her own. Emma had decided to take the afternoon off to deal with her own guilt. She started by waiting patiently in her office, gazing intently at the jacket that still hung there. She quickly moved on to pacing and she was currently throwing darts in order to deal with her own frustration.

"You can actually get it on the board now. That's impressive."

The darts in her hand fell to the floor as she spun to face Graham, who stood in her – his – office doorway. He was dressed in the same outfit he died in, but his eyes were just as kind and his voice was just as soothing.

She felt herself smile, "You're finally here."

He spread his arms, "That I am, Emma." His eyes were so gentle as he continued, and Emma felt tears form in her own. "Why am I here?"

Emma's lip began to quiver as she tried to choke out the words. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I am so, so sorry, Graham. You died because I didn't believe and I couldn't even-"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her hands. She shivered as Graham tried to comfort her, his arm passing right through and she looked up to him.

"It's not your fault, Emma." He said gently, "And because of you, I died whole. I knew who I was and I am grateful to you for that."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace as she tried to say her real apology.

"I knew it was Regina." She whispered it and Graham's smile slipped off his face. "And I never did anything."

Graham sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't need you to avenge me, Emma. You have Henry to think of."

"I know that." Emma snapped angrily. "But you were – are – a good man, Graham, and your death shouldn't go unpunished. You deserve more than that."

Graham shook his head. "Maybe, Emma. But I've lived my life and made my peace. What I learnt from my childhood was that you made the kills you had to and you didn't threaten the peace to go after someone who killed a member of your pack. People die and that's not going to change. You have to take the path that will reduce the number of the dead."

Emma felt like stamping her feet and screaming at the world. It wasn't fair that a good man had to die and he was encouraging her to let it slide, like she had for the last couple of years.

"Let it go, Emma." His eyes dropped to the shoelace tied around her wrist and he smiled. "It's an interesting fashion statement, goes with your leather."

Emma gave a small chuckle and began rubbing her shoelace. "I liked it."

"I know, but you have the chance to be happy here. And I'm not a part of that anymore."

She frowned and shook her head. "You'll always be part of that, Graham, you helped me to be open to the possibility of a happy ending."

He gave her a brilliant smile, like the one he gave her in the station so long ago, "Then my work is done." He nodded to the shoelace. "Are you going to take that off now?"

Emma shook her head, "No, but it'll be a happy reminder now. Not a sad one."

He gave a laugh. "I never could get you to follow my fashion advice anyway."

"I still stand by my statement, I don't need to dress like a man to have authority."

"I always did admire your strength, Emma. Say hello to the lad for me."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her face, grimacing all the while at how emotional she was acting. She was going to crack a joke about it to Graham but as she gazed around the station, she realised he was finally gone.

She sighed and whispered one last farewell. "Goodbye, Graham, thank you for everything."

Emma gave an inelegant sniff before she began walking back to her office, stopping in her tracks when she saw Killian attempting to edge out of the room.

"Killian, what are you doing?" She asked, attempting to sound composed.

He turned guilty and did that little scratch behind his ear that she usually found so endearing. "I heard you took the afternoon off and I came to see you, but I did not want to disturb you if you were seeing someone you lost."

Emma felt on the edge of another emotional breakdown – which must have shown all too clearly on her face as Killian appeared apprehensive as she walked over to him. He gave a grunt of surprise as she wrapped her arms around his body and leaned into his embrace, taking comfort from his heartbeat. His arms were warm and reassuring and he gently rubbed circles on her back, finally making her feel at peace.

"His name was Graham." She started, her voice strengthening as she spoke. "He was the Sheriff before me. He convinced me to be his deputy, helped me stay here for Henry and he died because of it. He started to remember his old life and Regina killed him for it." His hand stilled and his arms around her tightened as she continued. "She had his heart all along and she crushed it, he died in my arms in this station. Once I believed in the curse, I knew what had happened but I never confronted Regina because... I don't know. I was a coward. I didn't want Henry to know and it seems terrible to say but there always seemed to be something more pressing at the time."

She pulled back to look at Killian and saw nothing but sympathy and understanding in his gaze.

"Emma, love, I understand better than most what you're going through. You cared for this person and their death should amount for more – have a more profound impact on the world, much like it did you. It's hard to realise that the person who did the deed does not always exist anymore and that revenge will most likely kill you before your foe."

He gently wiped the tears from her face and Emma leaned into his touch, wondering when anyone had ever been there for her like Killian. He allowed her to build herself back up and always made her feel capable of being whole.

He smiled at her lovingly and Emma knew in that moment, even if she couldn't admit it yet, that Killian Jones had ruined her for all other partners.

"What can I do for you, Emma?"

Emma gave another sniff and smiled at him, "Care to join me at Granny's? I'd like to tell you about him."

He offered her his elbow and she accepted it with a laugh, remembering what she had thought was a joke about being a gentleman and how it had turned out to be one of his most endearing traits.

"We can order one of those confections you like and raise a toast to him." Killian said as they walked out of the station, after he had opened the door for her.

"I'd like that." Emma retook his elbow and began telling Killian of Graham's terrible jokes – especially that one about the sign – as they walked to Granny's. As she spoke, she realised the ornament on her wrist no longer felt like a punishment for failure but a reminder of the happiness that can come from the most unexpected of places.

* * *

**A/N: **This one was a bit harder than usual to crunch out so forgive me if it seems a bit off.

Until next time,

Adrina Stark.


	13. Guilt

**A/N: **A certain spoiler claims Emma's first obstacle in her new relationship will be guilt, so this fic was born (I actually thought of it ages ago, I was just too lazy to write it).

As always, I don't own anything (except this joke - which is possibly getting a little old). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Emma was surprised by how easily she and Henry fitted back into Storybrooke. She would have thought that a change like that would take some readjusting, even if they had lived there before they had the magical do-over. But she was pleasantly surprised at how simple it was to settle into their lives and she considered it the effect of thinking of it as home. It did not, however, explain the changes she was noticing in her own behaviour. Emma had never been overly affectionate with physical gestures, or even fond of PDA. She had learnt the hard way that it was better to keep it for yourself because you weren't going to be on the receiving end (and if you were, it was probably a trick of some kind). Thoughts patterns like that often made her lonely, but it stopped her heart from being broken time after time.

She wasn't sure where it was coming from, possibly her acceptance of finally finding a home, embracing her parents or the blend of her real memories and her false life had altered some fundamental part of herself. Emma didn't particular question the reasoning behind it as she found she actually enjoyed it. She liked the look on her father's face the first time she kissed him on the cheek and the way her mother squeezed her when they hugged. She liked that Henry didn't act like a teenager or run away when she kissed him on the head (she did this a bit more when she considered that he was probably going to be taller than her soon) and he sometimes leaned into it.

Emma quickly realised that she was having some issues with her newfound affectionate displays, and they started and end with her relationship with Killian. She knew what she wanted and the intensity of it should have scared her, but she would just think of a magic bean and his endless support and she'd feel secure. She wanted to hold his hand when he escorted her to the station, and she wanted to kiss him as a greeting when they met up for lunch at Granny's but whenever she did, her mind flashed back to Regina's face, the exact moment realisation dawned on who Emma wanted her to meet, and it made her hesitate. It made her wonder if she deserved this new and wonderful relationship, especially when it had been started when another came to a crashing halt, which Emma was responsible for.

She had been sitting in the corner of Granny's diner by herself – taking a little leisure time from nobles of seemingly made-up lands who had nothing better to do than waste her time – when Killian walked in the diner. A smile bloomed on her face at the sight of him, still insisting on wearing his leathers – not that she would ever really complain about that – nose reddened from the cold. Then, Regina's heartbroken expression crossed her mind and her smile was gone, along with the moment.

Killian turned to her, attuned to where she was – as per usual – and seemed to sense her hesitation, uncertainty colouring his every step as he approached.

"Is this seat taken, love?" He asked, forcing the bright tone a little too much.

Emma tried to bring back her initial happy feeling and sent him a smile, "Of course not."

Granny bustled over, notebook in hand. "What can I get you, sailor?"

"Besides your smile, lass?" When his charming grin was met with Granny's raised brow he quickly added, "Two of your hot cocoas, please, one with cinnamon."

Granny shot Emma a wink as she walked away and Killian muttered something about insidious innkeepers. She laughed and Killian joined in after a moment.

"You're allowed to laugh, love." He said solemnly after a beat, "You didn't do anything bad. You don't have to hold back."

The turn of conversation quickly sobered Emma and she cursed the idea of being an open book. "How can I be happy knowing that I ruined someone else's happy ending? The Saviour is supposed to bring back the happy endings not wreck them."

Killian sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Let me ask you a question, Emma, and I would like you to be honest. If you knew exactly who Marian was when you met her in the cell, and you knew what would happen if you brought her back, would you have left her to die?"

When Emma avoided his gaze and didn't respond he gave a small smile. "That's what makes you the Saviour."

Her eyes snapped back to his and he reached forward to grab her hand, gently rubbing circles over her fingers.

"The fact that Regina was most likely responsible for the death of Robin's wife would have come to light eventually. This way, a son has his mother back and an innocent woman's life was saved. I'd call that a win, wouldn't you, love?"

Emma felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the guilt didn't exactly fade away, but she no longer thought of it as a barrier to her own happiness. She felt such gratitude for this man in front of her, she wasn't sure how she wasn't bursting from the emotion. Instead, she stood from her chair and leaned over the table, grabbing Killian's face in her hands and kissing him soundly. Killian responded eagerly, as always, and they only broke apart when they heard Granny clear her throat next to their table.

Emma sat back with a blush and she was pleased to realise that Killian was too flustered to make a teasing quip.

Granny rolled her eyes and placed the hot chocolates down, "You two should get a room."

Killian frowned at the comment, "We are in a room. And I'm already paying your exorbitant fees for a room in your establishment, why would we get another one?"

"Fees that can rise at anytime, young man, so you better watch who you're being cheeky to."

Killian spluttered as she sashayed away and Emma covered a laugh with a sip of her drink.

"Young man? She's the only woman who can make me feel like a lad again, and I'm older than she is."

Emma nearly choked on her drink and Killian shot her a rueful glance, "I suppose it is a little ridiculous, love."

"When do you become a fan on my drink anyway?" She asked teasingly.

"It's no substitute for rum, love, but it does warm you quite nicely. I don't know how you can add the cinnamon on top though, it completely ruins the taste."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him and as he reached for his cocoa, she raised her own hand and his drink disappeared in a flash of light.

He gave her a charming grin, "Are we playing this game again, love?"

She simply smiled and Killian rolled his eyes, "I would like my drink back, Swan, it was cold outside."

Emma just giggled – and felt no embarrassment for doing so, "If you want your drink, you have to say it's better than rum."

Killian scoffed, "I'm not likely to say that, Swan, even it if was true – which it most certainly is not the case."

She shrugged and took a sip of her own drink, sighing gratefully. "Now you have to add that you are the odd one for not liking cinnamon."

Killian leaned forward and she was distracted by that smile on his face – the one that insinuated he was picturing the most enjoyable activities to do with you (or to you) – and his voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Swan, if you bring back my drink, I would be very grateful."

He licked his lips in a blatantly obvious attempt at seduction, which was apparently working as Emma felt herself sway forward in response. "I would spend a great deal of _time_ making it up to you, darling."

The hand sliding up her leg shook her out of her trance and she tried to appear unaffected.

"Please, Killian, I've used that technique before – I remember it working very well on a certain pirate captain – but it's not going to work on me." She said, feigning nonchalance.

Killian's face seemed to twitch and he began looking under the table and around the diner.

"You're not going to find it," she said, sing-song and playful.

Killian sat back in his seat, stared at his hands and mumbled, "Your-drink-is-better-than-rum-and-I-am-the-odd-one-for-not-liking-cinnamon-with-it."

She began to raise her hand and as soon as she saw the hopeful look in his eye, she lowered it, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I would bring it back, but I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, you might have to repeat yourself."

"Swan!" He whined.

Emma rolled her eyes and brought his drink back, trying not to laugh at him as he quickly grabbed it. He frowned at her suspiciously as he took a quick sip and she gave him the most innocent expression she could muster.

"I still say it would taste better with cinnamon."

"The only way I'll taste that spice is from your lips, it's not going in my drink."

Emma tried not to blush at his comment and they continued with their banter and flirting, maybe not as a typical couple would, but in a way that was completely unique to an orphan-turned-mother-turned-saviour and a lieutenant-turned-pirate-turned-hero. And Emma wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Mary Margaret hissed as her husband twisted in his seat again, attempting to spy on the couple in the corner. She pulled him back with her right arm, attempting not to jostle Neal, who was asleep in her left.

"David, stop watching them and let them have their moment."

"But Mary Margaret, he's holding her hand. And they were kissing in public before. That pirate needs a good talking to about-"

"About nothing." Mary Margaret finished. "If you were so busy watching, you must have also noticed how much she smiled and laughed with him. A pirate was never in our ideal dream for our daughter, but you could say that for most of what she's been through. Besides, I know you like him."

David grumbled, "What makes you think that?"

"Because you haven't punched him in the face... Recently." Snow said with a laugh.

David slouched in the booth and seemed to pout. "I may have unintentionally given him my blessing." When he saw Mary Margaret's frown, he continued. "When he was Charles, I told him that her parents would be crazy not to like him after everything he'd done for her. It's just harder when he's... Hook."

Mary Margaret joined their hands, fitting together perfectly like they always had. "I know, and if he does anything to hurt her, I'll have my bow out before you can even think about reaching for your sword, but Emma needs our support, and that's what we're going to give her."

David gave her a quick kiss and became absorbed by Neal, stroking his downy cheek. Mary Margaret felt her heart fill with joy at the sight of her husband and son and shot a quick glance at her daughter, noticing how bright and happy she appeared to be. Mary Margaret had wondered after Emma told them about her new relationship how she had missed the signs before and sadly concluded that she had been blinded by her own ideas about love. So, she accepted it and supported Emma how she should have before, remembering her own words about happy endings, and how they weren't always what they expected them to be.

She and David had mused about their daughter's happy ending while she was pregnant, and her fantasy typically included a prince of some sort. Although Killian was no prince, Mary Margaret was coming to realise that he was possibly as noble and brave as her own husband (she knew David thought so as well, although he'd probably die before admitting it) and that, just maybe, Killian might always find their daughter. Although it made Mary Margaret happy to think about, she hoped they would never have to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta da (see, we can move past Emma's guilt in an episode then go back to CS happy times - or at least so I can dream).

Hope you're all well,

Adrina Stark.


	14. Time

**A/N: **I had every intention of writing a different story tonight but then I saw the pictures and this was born (if you haven't seen the filming photos, then, spoiler alert). I realise that there are several (possibly better) fics racing around the internet but I wanted to add my two cents as well. For those reading this who are not Australian, a pusher is a pram or a stroller (so my story does not have baby Neal cuddling up to a drug dealer).

As always, I don't own anything (except my dancing flower - I decided the joke could stay). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

It was a bright morning as Emma strolled along with her parents and Henry, Neal cuddled up into his pusher. It was such an ordinary family moment, but not one that had ever happened in Emma's life before so she was torn between her desire to skip along in happiness and to run to her car and drive far, far away before she was alone again. Although Emma has glad the latter desire was becoming less intense, she didn't think she was up to the first option yet so she decided she'd finally take her father's advice and simply enjoy the moment.

"Hey, Grandpa," Henry said, pulling up suddenly. "Do you think now that we're staying here, we can start my sword practice again?"

"Sure thing, Henry," her father said eagerly, before glancing uncertainly at Emma, "If that's okay with your mother."

Emma rolled her eyes, "If either of you gets hurt, I'm not taking the blame. Just make sure you go easy on your grandpa, kid."

David scoffed as Henry laughed and asked, "Do you know where our swords are?"

Her father nodded, "They came back with this curse, they're still in the loft. Eventually we'll need to buy one for Neal too."

Mary Margaret quickly cut in, "But not for many years, David, how about we let him learn how to walk first?"

David began to protest as Henry got a twinkle in his eye that she was sure he didn't inherit from her, "Bet I can bet you back to the loft, grandpa."

Or she was possibly wrong as David had the same gleam in his eyes, "I wouldn't get overconfident, Henry."

Henry dashed away before David could finish and her father cursed under his breath before quickly chasing after Henry, who was laughing as he ran. Emma watched them go with a fond smile, wondering when Henry had gotten quite so tall.

She looked over to her mother who had a similar smile on her face.

"You're not going to let him teach Neal sword fighting before the poor kid even gets to school, right?"

"Of course not," her mother said with a dismissive wave of her arm, "I'm going to make sure he learns how to shoot a bow before he can swing a sword. It's a much better weapon."

Mary Margaret laughed at the look on Emma's face and Emma quickly joined in, happy at the joy that could be felt when you simply enjoy the moment. She and her mother continued peacefully along to the Loft, simply enjoying the sunlight and Neal's quiet gurgles before another voice interrupted them.

"Good morning, your highnesses. Mind if I borrow you for a moment, Swan?"

Emma tried to keep her face neutral as she turned to face Killian, but even her poker face couldn't stop the nervous churning of her stomach and the racing of her heart.

"Nope, that's fine," she said quickly, ignoring her mother's speculative gaze. "I'll catch up with you in a minute, Mum." The idea of calling a woman not much older than her was still a bit odd if she thought about it, but in the moment, Emma found it to be surprisingly natural and she got a little feeling of pride that she could make her mother smile like that by using one simple word.

She followed Killian around the corner and was about to ask him what the matter was but before she could his lips were on hers and they quickly fell into sync. She lost herself in the movement, her hands on his collar and his tangled in her hair before they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Hi," she said shyly, pressing her forehead to his.

"Good morning, Swan," he replied huskily, "You look beautiful as always."

Emma laughed and leaned back, taking her hands off his collar and trailing them down his arms, "It helps when you sleep on a proper bed."

"So," he said, scratching behind his ear, "Are you going to be spending all day with your family?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't think we've planned that far ahead," she smiled at him brightly, "You're welcome to join us."

"Will I need to pull you behind corners if I become overwhelmed by the desire to kiss you?"

Emma shrugged uncomfortably, "I would prefer it if we kept this between us for now."

When she saw the hurt flicker in his eyes she cursed herself and quickly leaned to kiss him. "Just for now," she said after they broke apart, "I want to figure this out between us before everyone and their grandmother starts adding their own opinions."

"As you wish, Emma." He said. The line made Emma smile – as always – and she thought the first thing she should do is introduce him to the _Princess Bride_, and probably the whole concept of movies.

"Killian," she said, catching his eyes, "Thank you. I'm not very good at relationships so I want to take this slow and get it right. But I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Very well, love, I do enjoy taking my time." His eyes flickered back to her lips and he sighed, "I suppose you should get back to your mother before she gets worried."

"Such a gentleman," she teased.

He grinned and Emma tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, "I'm always a gentleman."

"Except when you're pulling ladies behind corners to kiss them soundly."

He gave an unrepentant shrug with a matching smirk and rearranged a lock of her hair, "I'm also a pirate, you bring out both sides of me, Swan."

She was about to give what she was sure was a witty retort before she noticed Leroy running up to them.

"Bad news, sister," he said between pants after he finally reached them. "We've got some oddly-dressed lady running up back-streets leaving patches of ice everywhere. We could use some help."

"Are you serious?" Emma said with frustration, "It's only been 10 hours since our last crisis."

"Come on, we've got no time to lose."

Emma set off after Leroy and without needing to look back, she knew Killian was following. She quickly left a message on her father's phone about her whereabouts and continued to follow the dwarf.

"Don't worry, Swan," Killian said as they jogged along, "You've braved Regina's cells and the Dark One's vault, you're ready to face anything."

Emma gave him a smile back and tried to ignore the voice in her head that said this was their fault.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! I think it's going to be harder to survive these last two months now that they're filming - I just want to know what's happening. Anyway, I'm not sure how consistent my updates will be as I have intensive courses at Uni (therefore assignments) and job applications to do, but I'll try and make some time because I do enjoy it.

Have a wonderful night (or day - whatever suits your timezone),

Adrina Stark.


	15. Man to man

**A/N: **It seems that if I'm stressed, I write - which is good for all of you because I'm probably going to be very stressed for the next couple of months. I'd like to put in a special thank you to Lisa1972, alexandra sarafolean and LadyHathaway for their continuous support and reviews (you guys help motivate me to spread my delusions to the world). Also, thank you to the Guest reviewer who told me Americans call a pusher a stroller - I thought pram sounded too Australian - thanks for clearing that up.

As always, I don't own anything (except that Subway cookie I'm going to eat). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Killian didn't understand children at the best of times. That isn't to say he doesn't like them, because he does. During his spare time as a lieutenant he would often go to orphanages and make sure the children there were well-fed and if not happy, at least content, as he had lived on the street and understood how hard it could be. As a captain, he only considered children once Milah entered his life and opened so many other possibilities, but that, like his second chance with Bae, was gone before he could even appreciate it.

His current confusion was due to Henry. He had presumed he and the lad had bonded during their short voyage and were at least on friendly terms, but the boy had slid into the booth Killian was sitting in without a greeting and proceeded to stare at him.

"Is something the matter, lad?" He asked with concern.

"I need to have a talk with you," Henry replied, with an unusually serious tone, "Man to man."

Killian was still learning the colloquialisms and analogies of this realm and 'man to man' was new to him, but going by Henry's current mood, it wasn't an appropriate time to ask.

"Alright, la-Henry." Killian supposed calling Henry a 'lad' might ruin their 'man-to-man' chat, he held back a curse as he continued, "What is the issue?"

"My Mum said you two were dating." Henry said, in a marvellous display of Charming family tact.

"What exactly does 'dating' infer?" Killian asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't agreeing to something wildly inappropriate.

"Like, going out." Upon seeing Killian's blank look, Henry continued frustratedly, "In a relationship."

"Oh," Killian said quietly, "Yes, your mother and I are... Dating." He looked with Henry with worry, "I hope that doesn't upset you."

"No, that's not it," Henry said quickly, before he regained his serious mask. "I love my Dad and know he tried to do the right thing, but he really hurt my Mum, so much that she thought she couldn't raise me." He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment before continuing. "What I mean to say is, if you do anything to hurt her, you and I are going to have problems, is that clear?"

"Very clear, Henry," Killian replied solemnly, "And just so you know, I would walk rather walk the plank than hurt your mother."

"Good," Henry said, barely managing to get the word out before he broke out into a grin and Killian relaxed, understanding that Henry would be back to his normal self. "You think we can go back out on a boat sometime?"

"I think I should be able to arrange that, lad, do you want your mother to tag along?"

"Sure, that'll be fun." Henry said, practically bouncing in his seat before he asked shyly, "Do you think we could go out sometimes just us though?"

Henry's words made Killian's chest constrict with something warm, a feeling he thought must be joy. "Of course, lad, you say the word and we set sail. After we get your mother's permission, of course." He added as an afterthought.

"What do you need my permission for?" Killian was startled when he heard Emma as typically he could nearly sense her presence and always knew when she had entered a room, but he quickly regained his composure and gave her his best innocent smile.

"Henry was just asking for another sailing trip, Swan, you're welcome to join."

"I'm sure that's all it was," Emma said suspiciously before turning on her son, "Don't you have to be at school?"

"Uh, yep, I was just leaving, good talk, Killian." Henry quickly left to escape his mother's inquiries and Emma slid into the seat he vacated, frowning at Killian.

"What did he really want?"

"Henry and I were just having a talk, 'man to man'."

"Ah," Emma said with understanding, "I'm sorry he sprung that on you, he asked about it last night so I didn't get a chance to warm you."

"It's fine, Swan," he said with a wave of his hand, "You have a very wonderful boy."

"Yes, I do," Emma said with a warm smile. She reached over to take his hand where it rested on the table, "Thank you for being so patient with him."

"It was my pleasure, Swan," he replied, kissing her knuckles, "You know I am fond of the lad."

She smiled at him then, a bright, loving smile that somehow made her eyes seem greener and Killian decided that if he spent every day trying to bring out that smile, he would not have wasted his life in the slightest.

"Next time you two go sailing, make sure you don't steal the boat."

"I merely borrowed it, love, I returned it in perfectly good condition."

Emma merely rolled her eyes and said under her breath, "You just want me to put you in handcuffs again." She quickly continued when she saw him about to speak, "Come on, I'm starving. I think you should try scrambled eggs this morning."

Killian tried not to scrunch his nose up at the odd sounding dish, but Emma laughed anyway, leaning over to place a quick kiss on his lips. As she sat back down and discussed their order with Ruby, Killian wondered how his day could possibly become any better.

* * *

Henry literally walked into his grandfather as he rushed out the diner and they stumbled back, Henry muttering his apologises. He did a double-take when he saw what David was wearing.

"Grandpa, why do you have your sword, is something going on?"

"What? No, Henry," he said with an easy laugh, adjusting the sword on his waist. "I just need to have a little chat with our resident pirate."

"Oh, that's okay, Grandpa, I just gave him the talk," Henry replied brightly.

David seemed to deflate, "Are you sure you covered all the threatening bases? Because I can reinforce it if you want, I had a whole speech prepared."

Henry shrugged, "I think he got the message, he said he'd rather walk the plank than hurt her but if he's lied, I'm going to need extra sword practice so I can challenge him to a duel."

David laughed and clapped Henry on the back as they began walking towards the sidewalk, "You got it, Henry. And I'll duel him after you beat him and maybe your grandmother can shoot arrows around his feet as he runs away."

"Sounds like a plan, Grandpa, when can I get a real sword?"

"Not until you've practised more," David said sternly, he suddenly looked down as if he just noticed Henry's uniform, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "I'm going now." He looked to his grandfather hopefully, "Want to walk me? You could tell me that speech you were going to give Killian."

"Deal. Okay, I was going to walk into the diner, then readjust my sword just as I enter, maybe loosen it in the scabbard then..."

Henry nodded along to his grandfather's story, suddenly filled with overwhelming gratitude for his overly-complicated, messy and loving family.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm putting this down here so you can ignore it if you want, this is a reply to the Guest reviewers who commented on Guilt. I don't know if you'll actually read this, but I don't know how to reply any other way.

Firstly, thank you to the guest reviewer who said it was a cute story despite disagreeing, you're awesome.

Secondly, if Mary Margaret has issues with Emma's relationship with Killian, I don't personally see it being due to their previous interactions. Killian has made innuendos towards pretty much everyone (male and female) and yes, he left Team Princess to die, but Mary Margaret is the woman who has forgiven Regina for some pretty terrible crimes, and trying to kill her, so I'm sure she can move past that. I know that she was "Team Neal" and I tried to show - forgive me if the idea didn't translate over properly from my brain - that she was sort of biased in preferring Neal because she was stuck in the idea that "first love" meant "true love". I tried to show that her own experiences with love had made her blind to her daughter's wishes and that seeing Emma with Killian - seeing how happy and free she looked - made her re-evaluate her opinions and she wanted to be supportive of Emma because she felt she wasn't before.

Thirdly, I find a lot of mother-in-law jokes offensive and if I wouldn't like it if my Mum was rude to my significant other just to fulfill the mother-in-law trope. I think it makes everything so much easier to have support from your parents so I hope these ideas do not come up - or are quickly resolved - this season.

Thanks for your comments.

I hope everyone else has a wonderful evening (or day, etc.),

Adrina Stark.


End file.
